


Love's Mystery

by Hartmannclan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Cute Kids, F/M, Happy Ending, Meet-Cute, No Angst, Parent Ben Solo, Pregnancy, Romantic Fluff, Single Parents, Soft Ben Solo, Sweet, Teacher Rey (Star Wars), Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hartmannclan/pseuds/Hartmannclan
Summary: Ben Solo only needs one lady in his life; his daughter, Hope. So he is surprised to find himself intrigued by the masked woman who just spilled a drink down the front of his costume. Maybe this year the company Valentine's day dance won't be so boring after all? And what happens when he has to leave suddenly.....Or:  Single Dad Ben meets a stranger at a party and leaves without her name. How will he find her again?*COMPLETED*
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 172
Kudos: 195





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or Disney. I just play in their galaxy. 
> 
> A big wookie-sized Thank You to my Beta, Angela. You've caught my commas and kept my tenses in line. I owe you one 😁

[Moodboard](https://imgur.com/a/punRMk0)

"Tell me again why I have to be here?" Ben groaned in frustration. 

Gwendolyn Phasma, his personal assistant, rolled her eyes and briefly considered kicking his shin.

"Because it's your party, idiot. This is all about "company morale" and "team building". Your mother had her secretary send me memos every day for a week to remind me to get you to this shindig. So suck it up, Buttercup, and play nice with the little people." Gwen grabbed his arm and dragged him off the elevator and into the moving stream of people heading to the ballroom. 

"Since when did you start caring about my mother's memos? I ignore them regularly."

Brushing some dust off her costume, Gwen quirked her eyebrow at him replying, "I'm aware. She threatened to transfer me to Mr. Hux's team, and I do not want to work for that self-satisfied prig. He hollers if his latte is the wrong temperature." 

Ben nodded while handing his invitation to the assistant at the entrance to the masquerade. Armitage Hux was a capable accountant but a miserable co-worker to be around. Every time they met ended with Ben fighting the urge to knock Hux's ego down a peg. "Can't say I blame you. If only to help you out, I will make nice tonight. You are the only person in the office who doesn't see it as their life's personal mission to change my marital status."

Gwen laughed, "I'd feel responsible for you having to sleep on a couch that was too small for you."

"How so?"

"Sir, you do have a bit of a temper and wives have a notorious dislike for being yelled at."

Chuckling softly, he agreed that would be uncomfortable. He paused in the doorway to admire his mother's handiwork.

Every year the Skywalker Corporation held a Valentine's Day Ball for the employees. It was a chance to decompress from their high stress jobs and combat mid-winter blues in upstate New York. This year's theme was the 'Mystery of Love' masquerade. If there was one thing Ben hated more than a crowd, it was being forced to join a crowd in a costume. At least Gwen had picked one that allowed him to dress most like himself. No flashy colors or superhero costumes for him. He preferred dark suits with classic lines, contrary to the current fashions, and all he'd needed to purchase was a cravat and cape. With a shudder at the thought of being dressed like the Joker to his left, he silently thanked the HR rep who'd hired Gwen. Instead, Ben gave off the rather sinister appearance of the Phantom of the Opera. Beside him Gwen looked intimidating in a Galaxy Wars stormtrooper costume. 

"How do you plan to dance in that get up anyway?" He teased her.

With a quick glance to her left, Gwen replied, "I don't. Dancing isn't my thing. I'm going to mingle and help the barkeeper earn his pay," and with a smirk she sidled off and left him alone to his fate.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Inside the ballroom the party was already in full swing. The dance floor was crowded and the buzz of many conversations could be heard over the music. The band was playing Moondance up front, as the couples swayed.

  
  


_Well, it's a marvelous night for a moondance_

_With the stars up above in your eyes_

_A fantabulous night to make romance_

_'Neath the cover of October skies_

  
  


Rey looked across the room and sighed. It was a dreamscape. The ballroom, with its antique chandeliers and ornate crown molding, made a lovely venue. Round tables were scattered along the west side of the room, leaving the east side for the dance floor and food. Each table had a tall silver epergne on it filled with arrangements of violet-colored roses and peacock feathers. Candlelight enhanced the romantic nature of the night and Rey had to admit that even she felt swept up in the magic of it all. 

Sitting with her around a table near the back were her friends and coworkers. Poe and his girlfriend Zorii had come as Superman and Lois Lane. Finn and Rose had come as Jake & Amara from their favorite movie, Pacific Rim Uprising. Rey had chosen Christine Daae, the female lead from her favorite Broadway play, The Phantom of the Opera. She had the soundtrack memorized and often sang her heart out in the shower, her favorite audience. 

Rose had spent several hours that afternoon doing Rey's hair and makeup...

_Rey held up her hands in an attempt to deflect as much of the glitter body spray that Rose swore was necessary for the right look. "Don't you think it's a little overkill? I already spend my days covered in glitter!?" She dodged to the right._

_"Rey... honey, sometimes you need to live a little. Get out of your comfort zone and break a few hearts! Just let me doll you up. If you hate it, we can always take it off," she replied with a pout. "Pleeeeeeeeeease?!"_

_"Fine. Have your way! Tease, curl and bedazzle me. Promise me I won't look like Queen Amidala in Phantom Menace when you're through?"_

_"Cross my heart! Now sit!" she commanded. Rey sat._

True to her word Rose had pulled up Rey's hair in a tumble of curls that fell from a series of ponytails. Then she scattered starburst barrettes throughout. The white dress Rey had rented was an off the shoulder gown with tiny puffed sleeves. Lace accentuated the neckline of the fitted bodice and added an old world feel, though she had opted not to wear hoops under the dress, realizing that she'd most likely become a nuisance running into everyone. Instead, she wore a crinoline to give her skirt the poof it needed. The final touch was her white mask covered in pearls and dove feathers. Instead of her mousy self, she felt confident, alluring, and feminine. It was exhilarating.

Her job as one of SC's daycare teachers was less than glamorous. Most days, she dressed comfortably, knowing she'd end up covered in sticky fingerprints with glitter in her hair. She loved her job and the children in her class, but it put a real crimp in her dating life. Tonight she was determined to live a little and see if she could find a spark of her own. 

Her stomach rumbling quietly reminded her that she hadn't eaten yet, and a hungry Rey was a grumpy Rey. Rising from her seat she said, "The buffet is calling my name! Food before dancing. Who's with me?"

"You're speaking my language! Lead the way." Finn declared.

"Zorii and I are going to dance and mingle first. Leave some scraps for the rest of us, you two!" Poe teased as Rey tugged on Finn's arm and the two headed towards the tantalizing array of food.

\------------------------------------------------------

Across the room, Ben was eyeing the clock and trying to decide just how long he had to stay before sneaking out and going home. Usually his Friday nights were spent curled up on the couch in his sweats with his favorite girl...his four-year-old daughter, Hope. Fridays were for the triple P's in the Solo house: Pizza, pajamas, and princesses. The idea had been born of desperation while watching Beauty and the Beast for the fifth time in a week. In a flash of brilliance, he'd decided once a week he would have a special princess party with Hope and limit movies the rest of the week. Limiting television had also had the effect of encouraging her imaginative play so he was earning a gold star for good parenting too; at least that's what he told himself. 

Ben found himself smiling when he remembered her reaction to his costume tonight…

_"Daddy, you look like a vampire!! Like in Hotel Transylvania!!" she had squealed as she jumped on the couch._

_"Hopper, do we jump on the sofa?" he gently reminded her as he caught her in flight and threw her over his shoulder._

_She hummed while drumming on his back. "Nope! It was a pigment of your 'magination, Daddy_ . _I'm always a good girl."_

_"Oh are you? Am I imagining this too?" he asked as he began tickling her toes._

Ben was suddenly pulled back into the present when he was jostled hard from behind. He was able to save the champagne flute but not his suit. Champagne dripped down his shirt front and onto the floor as he sighed.

With a gasp, a gentle voice cried out, "I am so so sorry!! I tripped over my skirt and with my hands full I couldn't stop myself…" 

Ben turned around to acknowledge the apology when the words caught in his throat. She was…magnificent. Her dress clung in all the right places and gave her an air of elegance. The mask she wore hid her facial features yet highlighted her lovely hazel eyes. She was like a princess straight out of Hope's fairytale books. While resisting the urge to straighten his tie it dawned on him that she was waiting for him to respond.

"No harm done. I should've chosen a better place to stand people watching." 

"But you're… dripping! Here at least take my napkin and dry off your suit," she said, apologetically holding out her napkin.

Ben took the proffered linen and dabbed distractedly at his costume. Maybe this was enough to get him out of his promise to his mother. He could go home to change. Or, a little voice whispered in his ear, maybe he should take a chance on serendipity.

"How about a dance? To make up for this," he said, waving at his shirt. 

Rey looked up into those honey brown eyes and, ignoring the flutter in her stomach, placed her plate on the nearest table. "As you wish," she smiled. She followed him onto the dance floor as the band struck up The Way you Look Tonight. 


	2. Masquerade pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whose is the face in the mask? Ben and Rey get to know eachother...minus one important detail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I still don't own Disney or SW. If I had Ep. 9 would have had an HEA.

Rey followed Ben onto the dance floor smiling softly to herself. Who _was_ this dark handsome stranger holding her hand? She felt like Christine descending into the dungeon, beguiled by a voice. _Whose was the face in the mask?_ She tried to think of the people she saw around the lobby at work every day, but no one she knew seemed to fit the physique. He was a mountain of a man, making her feel small in comparison even though she was tall for a woman. Daydreaming she wondered what it would be like to run her fingers through his raven-coloured hair. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ben raised her hand and slowly spun her into his arms. He placed a hand on her lower back startled as a jolt of electricity raced up his spine. She fit so perfectly into his arms. He couldn't get over how lovely she was. This was like holding starlight in his arms; radiant, soft, and bewitching. His eyes met hazel ones and the world disappeared around them. If this was a dream he never wanted to wake up. Silently he thanked his mother for forcing dance classes on him back in High School. The melody swirled around and between them.

_ Some day, when I'm awfully low _

_ When the world is cold _

_ I will feel a glow just thinking of you _

_ And the way you look tonight  _

As the song came to a close Ben released her and joined in the general applause. Rifling his hand through his hair he thanked her for the dance, screwed up his courage, and blurted out, "Would you like to get a drink?"

Rey beamed, "I'd love too!"

"What would you like? I'll pick it up from the bar while you find us a place to sit." 

"I don't drink alcohol so how about a... pomegranate mojito mocktail," she answered with a crinkle of her nose.

"Is that a real drink or are you going to disappear when I head to the bar?" he asked with a grin.

"If it isn't I'll eat my mask," she threw over her shoulder saucily as she started walking towards the tables.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thanking the bartender, Ben turned around drinks in hand, as he scanned the crowd for his angel. He spotted her in the corner a few tables to the right and wended his way towards her when he felt a hand on his arm and stopped. His mother, Leia, made a pointed glance down at her wrist watch and back up, "You haven't turned into a pumpkin yet, Son. Are you drinking out of boredom or is there a remote chance you may have found a mother for my granddaughter?"

Suppressing a sigh Ben faced his mother and sarcastically responded, "Yes, Mom. I've fallen madly in love in record time and we are flying to Vegas at midnight."

"Benjamin, whatever am I going to do with you? I just want you to be happy. Ever since Jessika left you've cut yourself off from everything but Hope and work." Leia sighed.

With a snort of irritation Ben suppressed his anger. "Not tonight, Mom. Tonight I want to let go of who everyone thinks I am and just be a guy getting to know a girl. No expectations, no baggage… just me." Without waiting for an answer he quickly turned and walked away. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With a flourish Ben delivered Rey's drink and took a seat across from her. "Turns out it  _ really _ was a drink the bartender knew," he teased. "Your mask is safe." His angel laughed and it was definitely a sound he'd like to get used to. "So, what's your name?"

"How about we forget our names tonight and just see where this goes?"

He leaned back in his chair, swirled his bourbon and smiled. "Okay. I'm game. So tell me who'd you rather eat dinner with… JJ Abrams or Kevin Bacon?"

"100% Kevin Bacon. Final answer!"

"Why?"

"Point A, who doesn't love Footloose? And B, did you not see Galaxy Wars 9? JJ totally botched the ending. Ren should have lived! Everyone deserves a second chance. I cried for a week after seeing that movie." She replied, slapping the table for emphasis. "Now you. Hmmmm…. Would you rather have dinner with Thor or the President of Skywalker Corporation Leia Organa?"

Grimacing at the idea of eating dinner with his mother more often than he had to, Ben swiftly answered, "Thor. I'd like to learn his workout regimen." This answer earned him another chance to hear her adorable giggle. When their laughter died down he asked, "Tell me something most people don't know about you. I'm not asking for your deepest darkest secret," he said wryly, "just tell me something only your closest friends know." Giving her a moment to ponder, Ben stretched his legs out in front of him. These chairs were not made for people as tall as he was. 

"Okay, that's got to be my love of floriography." 

"And that would be…..?"

"The Victorian language of flowers, obviously!" 

Ben quickly replied, "I mean who hasn't heard about that on Instagram?! How is … What is it!?"

"During the reign of Queen Victoria it was frowned upon to show much emotion, so people would send a carefully chosen floral arrangement with hidden meanings to express them. For example, if I wanted to tell someone I secretly admired them I would send gardenias."

Ben thought for a moment. "So it's a code? A...pretty one?!"

"Yeah that's one way to view it, but it only works if both parties know it. Anymore florists just use what's visually appealing. Few people care anymore." Rey shrugged.

"Who taught you? Your…father or boyfriend?" It was blatant fishing but he was dying to know if she was single or unavailable. 

"No. My job doesn't cross paths with too many eligible bachelors. Quite the opposite actually," she said with a shake of her head. "My final foster mother taught me. I was an angry teenager and couldn't always express how I felt. She said she knew a secret code that would help me to find my words. Maz taught me the language of flowers and to see that beauty can still come out of hard places. When I couldn't tell her what I was feeling she'd hand me a sketch pad and have me draw it in flowers. Then I could share the storm inside of me without focusing on alot of negative images."

Ben was impressed. Her foster mom had found a unique way to help Rey begin to share her story. He tried to imagine what her early years must have held to leave her unable to vocalize her needs. He was glad she'd found a safe place to live and a loving relationship with her foster mom. Every child deserved to be loved.

"I grew up in the desert outside of Phoenix and when I went away to attend college in Oregon I used to spend my Sunday afternoons at the botanical gardens. Some days I worked on my homework, and others I walked around finding myself in the garden. Flowers are like works of art. They take the heat of the sun, the spring storms, and every blast of the wind in stride and... magic happens." Reaching up to pull a rose from the centerpiece she cupped the bloom between her hands and inhaled deeply. "It absorbs all the harshness of this world and transforms it into these wondrous blossoms. Do you know what violet roses say?" Handing the rose across the table she saw his head shake no. "It means enchantment, or more specifically, love at first sight," she ended in a whisper.

Ben's heart skipped a beat as he gazed into her eyes. Love at first sight, is that what he felt? He knew for sure he'd never been so enchanted by a woman in his life. She was so animated and filled with light. Not many people in his world stopped to smell the roses much less admire them. They were just props to make homes look classy or tools to impress women. Finding his voice he cleared his throat and said, "Thank you for sharing that piece of yourself with me. You have a rare outlook on life. I admire that." 

Rey felt herself blush under his gaze. His kind words warmed her heart while a swarm of butterflies took flight in her stomach. Those eyes. A girl could get lost in their gaze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:. Here is the second chapter, as promised. I am flattered by all the kind comments people have left. *here is a digital chocolate bunny for everyone* Once again I kiss the feet of my beta, Angela, who offered much encouragement to me along the way!
> 
> Happy Easter to all who celebrate! 🌷I will post the chapter three next Saturday morning! Till then...


	3. Masquerade pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The evening continues with playful banter, a meeting of lips...and a sudden exit?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story. ❤️

Returning to their table after a trip to the buffet, Rey plopped herself down and dug in. So far the spicy grilled shrimp were her favorite...unless it was that chocolate fountain?! Humming to herself she thought surely it should be sinful to leave even a drop of chocolate on her plate. 

Ben watched her eat with obvious delight. She'd shown one wicked sweet tooth tonight. "Let me guess... your favorite food is chocolate?"

"Nope! That's only my favorite dessert," she replied with a wink. "My favorite kind of foods are spicy, like jerk chicken or flaming hot Cheetos. The hotter the better. You?"

"Can I tell you a secret?" He leaned in conspiratorially. "It's ice cream. What's more I eat straight from the carton and I  _ never _ share!"

"Oh you don't, huh? That sounds like a challenge and I never back down from one. Consider your stash as good as gone!" Rey blushed furiously when she realized what she implied by her statement. Sneaking a peek at her dinner partner, she chose not to throw herself off the nearest balcony as she caught sight of his wide grin. She decided to change the subject rapidly.

"What do you do for fun?"

"I don't have much free time these days, but when I do, I enjoy practicing my calligraphy. It's soothing, the flow of ink on paper. Have you ever read a sentence in a book that resonated with you?" She nodded, so he continued, "I like to take those types of passages and create a visual to accompany them."

"How would you do that, for example?" 

Warming up to the subject, he leaned forward in his chair. "Sometimes it's as simple as choosing the perfect font or ink colors, others I may add some artwork. I love the precision of calligraphy. Each stroke has to be done in order and lined precisely, like soldiers on parade." Rey noticed that he talked with his hands when he got excited.

"Do you write something in particular or just whatever grabs your fancy?" she inquired before taking another bite.

"Usually it's a favorite passage from the books I read. Lately I've been copying from Dickens' David Copperfield." Ben closed his eyes and reclined back in his chair as he quoted, "I had considered how the things that never happen, are often as much realities to us, in their effects, as those that are accomplished."

With a sigh, Rey replied, "That's lovely...and very true. What did you want to be when you grew up? I wanted to be an astronaut and have a star named after me…or at least a school," she laughed. 

"I'd imagined myself as a great concert pianist. I was going to be famous, travel the world and have crowds of people applauding me. I wasn't always happy as a child and I often found it difficult to tell my family how I felt. Music became my refuge. I could pour myself into the melody and be free for a time. Making lots of money may have also appealed to my younger self."

"What happened to change your dream?"

"I was given a new one," he smiled nervously. "I became a Dad to darling little girl. She needed me to be present since her mom wasn't ready for the responsibility. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for her, so I found a bigger apartment and got a steady job. These days I play Baby Shark more than Wagner, yet I wouldn't trade a minute of it," he laughed.

"Oh I'm pretty sure the composer of Baby Shark is going to end up in hell for writing that song! It gets stuck in your head and n-e-v-e-r stops," Rey snorted.

They laughed together for a moment before she noticed a pensive, thoughtful look cross his face. "Is something wrong?" 

"No, I just…I'm having an incredible time getting to know you and I realize that not every woman is willing to date a single father. Has it scared you off?" he glanced up and tried to decipher her expression.

Rey noticed the apprehension in his eyes. On one hand, he'd been upfront with her, not waiting to dump this on her some day down the road when her heart was engaged. On the other hand, she'd never dated a man with a child before. Yet she'd also never felt such a strong connection to one either. He wasn't asking her to be a mother, just for a chance to know her better. She suddenly found herself wishing that she'd had a father who loved her with such obvious fierceness. With a nod of her head she came to a silent decision. Rey took his hand with a gentle squeeze, "No, it doesn't bother me. I happen to enjoy children and I can tell how dedicated you are too her. I admire that. How about we take this one day at a time and see where it goes?"

Ben grinned widely as he released the breath he'd been holding. "I'd like that too. If you're done eating would you like to dance again?"

"I'd be delighted."

Rey took his hand and followed him back to the dance floor. She leaned into his embrace and drawing closer. She felt him tense briefly then the arm around her waist tightened. He smelled so good. His cologne was definitely not cheap, smelling of musk, leather...and dark?! Is dark even a scent she wondered? A myriad of thoughts and feelings flowed through her mind in a riotous stream but one was louder than the others…this feels like home. Sheltered. Peaceful. Adored. 

When the song ended Ben clasped Rey's hand and led her out on the balcony. It was a clear winter night and the full moon glowed ethereally in the night sky. Wandering over to the ballestrude, she could see the city laid out in front of her. They were too high up to hear much of the traffic noise, just the quiet music floating from the masquerade. She shivered as a breeze stirred and Ben reached around her and placed his jacket across her shoulders. 

Rey looked up to thank him but the words caught in her throat. His gaze held her captive; those brown eyes swirled with an unspoken yearning. He took a step closer and tipped her chin up with his hand. He paused a moment as if to ask her permission. She never could remember who closed the distance between them but she'd never forget that kiss. It was lazy yet passionate. He seemed to be taking his time memorizing the feel of her lips. She could taste the cherries jubilee he'd eaten for dessert and it was intoxicating. She reached up to pull him closer and finally got to run her hands through his hair. That's when she'd felt it. A flutter. A spark...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sensing her smile underneath his lips, Ben pulled back until only their foreheads touched. For a moment he was speechless. Was it just him or did she feel this breathless something too? He got his answer swiftly when she reached up and pulled him back down for a second kiss. This one seared him to his toes. He couldn't get enough of her soft lips and had started to deepen the kiss when the door to the balcony opened.

A cantankerous voice called out, "Sorry to interrupt but, you left your phone on the table and the same numbers' called three times," Hux tossed the smartphone to Ben and left. 

With a glance at the number Ben turned and said, "I'm so sorry. I need to return this call. Can you give me a moment? I'll be right back." He clutched the phone, disquieted, while he waited impatiently for her assent and then hurried hastily inside to make return call.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rey wasn't alone for long. Rose came dashing out the side door shortly after he'd left. "Oh my gosh, girl! Who is that?! Dish," she squealed.

"Breathe, Rose, breathe. I don't know who it is, yet. We wanted to embrace the mystery of anonymity," Rey winked.

"We should dress you up more often! I like this daring side of your personality."

"I like it too, except for the body glitter. That makes me feel like my preschoolers artwork," she sassed. "Rose, when he kissed me….I felt a spark," she confessed.

Rose grabbed Rey's hands and pulled her into a bear hug. "I'm so happy for you, Sweetie. I'm gonna go, but I want to hear the juicy details when we're back at home!" And with an air kiss she quickly ran off.

The evening air was starting to get too chilly so Rey decided to wait back inside. She meandered through the ballroom, waving when her friends danced by, while looking for her Phantom. As time passed her spirits started flagging, he wasn't in the room. Concerned that she'd passed him in the crowd, she decided that if she stayed in one place, he might be able to find her again. She circled back to their table and sat down. Fifteen minutes lapsed before she admitted the truth to herself. He wasn't at the party anymore...and he'd left without a word to her. At first Rey was worried she'd moved too quickly and scared him off? Maybe he wasn't as interested as she had hoped. She hugged herself, trying to calm herself as she scoured the large room once more but he was just... gone. Her heart plummeted to her feet. So much for the spark. She felt tears starting to fill her eyes when she caught sight of the rose she'd plucked earlier, sitting on his seat. She bent to pick it up and noticed a napkin with a hastily scribbled note underneath it.

_ Starlight, _

_ I'm so sorry but I have to go home immediately. It's my daughter. I still want the chance to know you better. Thankfully, I know where you work. I promise I'll find you again. Till then. _

_ I remain, _

__

_ Your secret admirer _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I've been sooo close to uploading this chapter for three days! It's one of my personal favorites. 😉💙Next week the hunt for Rey begins...
> 
> *Bonus points to the Reader who finds the SNL Adam Driver skit reference 😉😁😅


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Later that night....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Disney or SW. I wish I did.

<http://imgur.com/a/zBEitvK>

Passers-by of apartment 201 would have been surprised to know that there were only three giggling women inside, instead of the thundering herd it sounded like. Rey howled in laughter at the charade Rose and Kay were acting out before her. Apparently, Mr. Hux had gotten more than a little intoxicated and attempted to dance with the head of HR. 

"It was the best imitation of the Robot that I've ever seen! Ms. Jackson was trying to get away and he just kept blocking her path. She was furious!" Rose declared.

Kay laughed deliriously, tears streamed from her eyes. "I bet he gets hauled into the boardroom for that one!" Kay Connix had entered Rey's world first as Rose's cousin, and then quickly became their third musketeer and roommate. She was a cheerful addition to their circle, a sweet and mischievous blonde. Kay was always up for a lark. "Hot chocolate, anyone?" She asked as she headed towards the kitchen. 

"I'll take some! Add the gingerbread creamer and whipped cream, please!" Rey requested. 

"Coffee for me instead," hollered Rose after her.

Settling down into the couch Rose stared expectantly at Rey. Wiggling her eyebrows and winking, she asked, "Sooooooo, how was your evening? You seemed to be having a good time with Mr. Incognito. Who is he??"

Rey chuckled at her friends' eagerness before sighing and responding with a wince, "I don't...exactly...know. He had to leave suddenly and I never learned his name."

Coming back into the room, Kay handed the girls their drinks and took a seat on the floor by Rey's knee. "But you saw his face, right?! So if we keep our eyes peeled you can introduce yourself at work this week." She blew on her cocoa waiting for Rey's response.

There was a pregnant pause before Rey answered, "No, I didn't see his face either. I actually thought he'd ditched me after… wekissedonthebalcony," she muttered.

Kay squealed with delight and then her face became confused, "Soooo, wait. What are you going to do?! Do you want to see him again?"

Rey reached for her purse and withdrew the note  _ he _ had left for her. She passed it over to Rose. "I  _ do  _ want to see him again, and I think I will if I'm patient," she smirked.

Rose looked up while she passed the note for Kay to peruse. "He called you Starlight?! That is so romantic," she sighed with a hand over her heart. "We'll help you any way we can, promise! Won't we, Rose?"

"That goes without question! Only the best for our Rey Rey."

Jumping up, Rey called out, "Group hug!" After hugging her friends, Rey said goodnight. Once alone in her room, she snuggled down under her pink polka-dotted comforter with a contented sigh. Daydreaming, she recalled the feeling of his arms around her and the heat of their kiss. She had enjoyed their conversation immensely.

Rey bit her lip as she pondered her situation. She had spent an enchanted evening with a handsome stranger, who was just that, a stranger. She wondered if she'd recognize him if they passed in a hallway at work. For that matter would he recognize her? She had been dressed up also, with her face almost entirely covered. How do you find someone you can only describe in vague generals? Maybe this wasn't going to work out the way she thought it would. What if he didn't actually look for her like he'd promised? Heaving a sigh, she rolled over and stared out the bedroom window. Idly, she watched clouds floating across the face of the moon. The branches of a nearby tree tapped out the rhythm on her window to the tune of a breeze. Spying a star twinkling above, Rey made a wish, hoping that her secret Someone would find her soon. For the first time in her adult life, she thought Monday couldn't come soon enough. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sun was just beginning to creep up over the horizon across town, when Ben finally crawled into his bed. With a grateful sigh, he feebly tossed his jacket towards a chair. Climbing into bed he gently drew Hope nearer and watched her sleeping peacefully. She'd had such a hard night and had only fallen asleep after being tucked in daddy's bed. 

Ben lay quietly, listening to a clock ticking in the pre-dawn stillness. He was physically exhausted, but his mind was restless as it processed the events of the night. Being a parent is like taking a rollercoaster ride during a blackout: you never see the drops coming. The evening had gone from romantic intrigue to stomach clenching fear in minutes. His babysitter, Maz, had called to tell him that Hope had fallen off the porch while reaching for her teddy bear that had fallen into the bushes, and they were on their way to the ER. Daddy bear had roared into being but he was glad he'd remembered to leave a note for his companion before he left the building in haste. 

Hope sniffled in her sleep and curled into his chest. Tenderly he ran his fingers through her long hair hoping to soothe her. By the time he had arrived at the hospital, the doctor was ready to create the cast for her broken arm. Holding her while they'd numbed her arm and wrapped the cast had taken every ounce of his reserve. Fervently, he prayed that the experience would never be repeated.

As the adrenaline continued to recede from his body, his mind turned to the more pleasant aspects of the evening. His mystery lady had been a vision of loveliness. Her vivacious conversation had revealed her to be a kindred spirit with a shared sense of humor. Ben rolled carefully onto his side as he wondered if she dreamed of him tonight. He recalled her bright hazel eyes lit up from within as she'd teased him about her mocktail, the moonlight shining off the gems in her hair, and the scent of her perfume while they danced close. It had definitely been floral, but he didn't recognize the flower. 

His eyebrows furrowed as he pondered how he was going to track her down in a company as large as Skywalker Corp. HR wouldn't be any help since they'd avoided being too specific in their conversation all night, and it also mightn't be legal either. Maybe he should ask Gwen or Dameron for help. Poe swore if he didn't know every girl in the company by name, he'd consider it a personal failure. Poe had a reputation as a lady-killer. 

As Ben's mind finally became sluggish with sleep, he decided to call in sick for a couple of days and leave his devising until after sleeping. His last conscious thought was of starlit kisses...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, a big shout-out to my Beta extraordinare.🌷
> 
> If you didn't catch it last week, my SNL nod was the mention of the writer of Baby Shark being in hell. That was my favorite skit of the night. 😂 Go watch it on YouTube. 
> 
> Hopefully my link to the moodboard I created works! If anyone can tell me how to upload the actual image, I will be greatly indebted. 😍
> 
> Feel free to guess how Ben will find a stranger in the workplace 😉...and how long it will take!
> 
> Till next Saturday...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunt begins...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my moodboard link below! :)

[Moodboard](https://imgur.com/a/IoSSrj1)

Ben inwardly groaned as his uncle, Luke, continued droning on about the company's quarterly profit margins during a meeting Thursday morning. He was glad to know that the company was continuing to prosper, but his mind was a million miles away. He'd been back at work for two days since his emergency leave, and he was no closer to discovering who his mystery date had been. _Not_ for a lack of trying. He'd descretly observed the women he came into contact with every day but no one fit the bill. Most of the women were too short, and none had those beautiful hazel eyes. With a sigh he ran his hand over his face wishing to be anywhere but here. He had no idea how he was going to find her and was beginning to feel a twinge of desperation. 

Maybe he should just ask for help. He could ask Poe or Gwen, but he'd be in for some good-natured ribbing. He knew not to ask his mother because she would never stop until she had drug every morsel of information out of him. At the sound of a throat clearing, Ben recalled his focus back to the meeting. With an apologetic grin he answered his uncle's question and bit back a sigh of relief as the meeting ended. 

Hastening out the door, he headed straight for Poe's office before he lost his nerve. He found Poe in a phone call, closed the door and took a seat while he waited. "Alright, alright. Thanks, I can do that. Goodbye!" Poe hung up the phone, and turned expectantly to face Ben. "What can I do for you, buddyroe? You look like a man possessed," he said, noticing how his friend hadn't stopped fidgeting since he sat down.

Ben bit his lip as he pondered where to start. Poe would definitely never let him forget this moment. Taking a deep breathe, Ben forced out his plea, "I need...your help...findingagirl!"

Poe blinked furiously, caught off guard by Ben's request, and Ben found himself squirming under the intense stare. "Did you have someone in mind or are you asking me to set you up on a blind date, which, by the way, is completely out of character for you?" 

The tips of Ben's ears turned red. "I've met someone already, but I don't know who she is! We hit it off at the dance last week, but I had to leave suddenly when Hope broke her arm." He hunched forward, face in his hands, "I don't even know what she looks like entirely because we both kept our masks on. She was something special," he admitted shyly.

Poe arched his eyebrow thoughtfully. "I hate to admit this, but I don't even know where I'd begin. Contrary to public opinion…and this is between us...I don't _actually_ know every woman in this company. The reputation has its uses though," he grinned wickedly. "What do you remember about her? Something had to stand out to you."

"She's tall for a woman, but not as tall as Gwen. She has long brown hair and hazel eyes. She is slender and has a wicked sense of humor...oh, and she loves flowers. We talked about that a lot." 

"That's not much help," Poe responded. "Do you know what department she works in?" 

"No, we didn't want to talk about specifics, just get to know each other. Now I'm up a creek without a paddle!"

Poe pondered the problem for a few minutes and then perked up. "I've got it!" he said. "A bunch of us are meeting for dinner and drinks at a nearby restaurant tonight, why don't you join us? It's a long shot, but maybe she'll be there or inspiration will strike."

Ben wasn't thrilled at the idea of hanging out with a bunch of people he didn't know, but Poe knew more people in the office than he did. He had to try, he wanted to see her again. "What time and where?"

Poe wrote down the name and address of the restaurant and handed it across the desk. "See you then!" he said with a wink and a smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that evening, Hope sat on the bathroom counter chattering to her Daddy as he got ready to leave. "Daddy, Rey let us hold caterpillars today! It tickled, kinda like your whiskers," she said reaching up to pat his cheek. "They will turn into butterflies and then we will take them to the park and watch them fly away. We read a story about butterflies too, but I still want to know how the caterpillars get their wings on!?" she pouted as she tried to solve the riddle. "Rey let me use all the pink glitter I wanted to make my butterfly at school in Art too. I think it was the most beautiful!"

Daddy turned and kissed Hope on the nose, "I think _you're_ the most beautiful butterfly. Mr. Ray sounds like a nice teacher." Hope shot him a quizzical look as he continued talking. "It looks like you brought some glitter home with you tonight! Maz is going to have to give you a bath because your cheeks are sparkling."

Hope flung her arms out as she asked, "Daddy, fly me to my room. I need my wings!" He picked her up just as the doorbell rang and they answered the door together. Maz stood there smiling, "It's about time you had some fun young Solo. Don't come back too early or I'll charge double," she chuckled.

Ben rolled his eyes, and let Maz into the apartment. "I will do my best to follow orders."

"Daddy, can we ask my teacher to dinner one night?!" He tossed her in the air and replied, "Sure, we can do that. He sounds like a nice teacher. Now, be good for Maz. I'll see you in the morning," he kissed her cheek and left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Rey entered the restaurant, it was to find the party already in full swing. Many of the nearby tables were full of co-workers already enjoying their drinks and appetizers. Rey stood for a moment and surveyed the crowd looking for her friends. Standing on her tiptoes she spied Finn and Rose across the room and headed towards them. 

"Hey, look who the cat finally dragged in!" Rose cheered when Rey got close to the table. 

"Sorry I'm late everyone! I had to take an emergency shower. I was glitter bombed at work today and didn't feel like leaving a comet tail behind me all night," she laughed. 

Finn chuckled, "You still might, Peanut. Your cheeks are sparkling." Rey gave a sigh of frustration, and wiped at her face blindly. She put down her purse on an empty chair, "Order me some jalapeno poppers I'll be right back!"

She threaded her way carefully through the busy restaurant and entered the bathroom. Going to the nearest sink she grabbed some paper towels, wet them, and examined her face to find the offending glitter. When she was satisfied that she no longer looked like a disco ball, she twisted side to side and straightened her outfit. She wore dark blue skinny jeans and her favorite college hoodie. It wasn't glamorous but perfect for a night out with friends. Speaking of friends, she'd better head back. 

She was halfway there when disaster struck. A waitress stopped suddenly in her path. Rey took a quick step back to avoid upsetting the waitress' tray and instead hit something behind her, causing her to lose her balance. Thankfully, someone caught her as she tumbled towards the floor. Rey looked up into the face of her savior and blinked at the pair of honey brown eyes staring above her. "Thank you," she stuttered. "That was almost a disaster."

The man looked at her quizzically for a moment before responding. "You're welcome. Are you okay?"

"Yes." Rey answered breathlessly. "Thanks again," she said standing on her own feet again. An electric current seemed to stir in the air between them as they stood there. She was reluctant to be the first to turn away, when her stomach rudely intruded to remind her she hadn't eaten dinner yet. Suddenly she turned and made her way back to her friends. Upon reaching their table she sat down and put her head in her hands, "I am so embarrassed. Is he still looking at me?" 

Rose looked up to find the _him_ in question, and said, "is he the mountain?"

"Yeah, that's him in the gray plaid. I almost mowed him down when I tripped over my own feet."

Rose laughed and said, "It's okay, he's sitting down now. Fret not."

Rey let out a sigh of relief as she bit into a jalapeno popper. "It's tragic how many accidents I have with my two left feet. I'm surprised I made it through the ball last week without stepping on my date's feet." She laughed but grew quiet as she remembered that it'd been a whole week with no word from the man who'd promised to find her. 

Finn, noticing her mood, patted her on the back. "Rey, if he cares he will find you. Like you told us, you didn't give him many details to work with. Give it some more time before you give up." Rey nodded. 

As the evening continued Rey couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. no matter how often she surveyed her surroundings she never caught anyone but she couldn't shake the suspicion that she was still being observed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to my beta, Angela, who kindly edited my chapter and found the lost commas...again 🤦🏻♀️.
> 
> From the moodboard link above, Pansies mean, 'I'm thinking of you and I'm missing you.' 💔😞
> 
> Thanks to everyone who's read/followed/reviewed! It's encouraging to me to know you love my story too! Till next Saturday :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Hope go to dinner at the Organa-Solo's, where Hope and Grammy decide to play matchmakers...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to resist the temptation. I really did! But it's the best made up holiday EvEr! Star Wars Day. In it's honor I've decided to upload an extra chapter this week. May the Fourth be with You 🌟!!

[Moodboard](https://imgur.com/a/ZqEOmwM)

Sunday found Ben and Hope visiting his parents' house. It was that lovely hour of twilight, when the last rays of sunlight embraced the world in a golden kiss. Hope, Han and Ben were in the backyard building a snowman together in the recently fallen snow, while Leia put the finishing touches on a roast chicken for dinner in the kitchen.

"Gramps, I wanna put the hat on top!" 

"Sure thing, Princess!" Taking the hat off his head, he handed it to Hope while lifting her carefully to avoid jostling her cast. She plopped the hat down one-handed and pronounced her snowman done. 

"Looks like Grammy has dinner ready. Are you hungry, Hopper?" Ben asked. Hope squirmed out of Han's arms and made a beeline for the backdoor.

"I guess that's a yes," Han chuckled. Turning to Ben, he spoke gruffly, "That little girl is the best thing that's ever happened to our family."

"Agreed," Ben smiled, bending over to pick up Hope's forgotten scarf.

"You ever think of finding her a mother or are you looking forward to facing the teenage drama on your own?" Han winked.

"How much did Mom have to pay you to say that, Dad?" Ben smirked at his father. 

Han lifted his hands in a sign of victory. "I no longer have to go to the ballet next week."

Ben grinned and shook his head as they followed his daughter inside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The family gathered around the table in the formal dining room. Ben glanced at the floor to make sure a towel was under Hope's chair; he didn't want her spilling anything on the area rug. The dining rooms' decor was every parents' nightmare; showroom chic. The room was a pale buttery yellow with robin's egg blue accents scattered throughout. The graceful arch of the doorway added an air of quiet elegance. The table had been set with the best china since his Mom always insisted that there was no point in owning nice things if you never used them. The only exception being Hope's Minnie mouse plate, she not trusted with fragile china yet.

"Granny, can I blow the candles out after dinner?"

"Of course, dear, you do that the best!" Leia replied, leaning over to kiss her cheek. "Ben, you never did tell me how drinks went the night of the dance?"

Ben slowly took a bite of asparagus as he internally debated how to avoid giving too much away. "It was diverting," he answered vaguely.

"Doesn't count if you didn't get a phone number, Ben," his dad smirked. 

He rolled his eyes as he reached over to take another roll. "No, I didn't get her number because _somebody_ broke her arm and I had to leave suddenly!" He waggled his fork at Hope, who crinkled her nose and stuck out her tongue. 

"I want Daddy to ask Rey on a date!" Hope announced. Ben choked on his mouthful of chicken; Leia quirked an eyebrow, while Han drawled, "Take it away, _Dad._ This one's all yours."

"Hope, I don't ….eh. You see some people… How do I say this? Daddy doesn't date guys. I date girls." Ben desperately hoped she understood and that'd be the end of the conversation. 

"Rey is my bestest teacher ever! Pleeeease, Daddy?" she pleaded, puppy dog eyes in full force.

Ben's heart quailed under the attack. He was truly a softie when it came to his daughter, but there were some things even he wouldn't do for her. "Put back that lip, missy. We can ask Ray over for dinner some day, but that's all." And to underscore his point, he picked her up, patted her bottom and told her it was time to go. 

"Ben, can I talk to my granddaughter for a second before you go? It's girl stuff," Leia said with a wink. "Come on, Hopie!"

Taking Hope by the hand, they walked through the house until they reached the library. Leia settled down on the nearest couch and motioned for Hope to join her. "Sweetheart, sometimes boys can be thickheaded…"

"Huh?"

"That means sometimes they can't see what's right in front of them. Honey, is your teacher a girl?"

"Yeah. Daddy says he dates girls, but won't meet my teacher. She is so nice to me, and she smells pretty like you do, Grammy! See," she pointed to her cast, "she even signed it special for me." Leia looked down to see 'Rey' written with swirls and flowers in purple ink. 

"How would you like me to pick you up from school tomorrow and go shopping after? You can introduce me to Miss Rey."

"Can I have a new JoJo bow?!"

"Deal. I love you, Baby. Hurry back to Daddy now. I'll see you tomorrow."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Monday morning dawned clear and cold. Rey had admired the wintery morning while drinking her morning latte; the way the frost had coated every branch and twig. It looked like she imagined Narnia would. It was after she went out to scrape her car windows that she decided the beauty was a trap instead. The frost did not want to come off her windows and she swore under her breath while waging battle. Someday, she promised herself, she'd have a large garage to park in and leave her scraper in the dustbin!

The morning at work passed quickly in a whirl of storybooks, art projects, and tumbling. Rey loved her job. It gave her satisfaction to watch the children explore the world around them. To see wonder through her students' eyes was a gift. There were days where she got tired of hearing her own name, but today, thankfully, wasn't one of them. In the afternoon, she and her co-teacher, Finn, gathered the children for circle time to tell them about the upcoming field trip.

"Who would like to go see a real live butterflies and a chameleon?" Finn asked. Every hand in the room shot up, including a few bouncy children.

"Sit down, Hope," Rey reminded, "We are going to go visit the Strong Museum of Play. You can visit Sesame Street and Imagination Destination. That's where you can pretend to be an astronaut or a rock star, and then we will all go to the Butterfly Garden. They have so many types of butterflies, your eyes will explode!" she teased, ruffling Ian's hair.

"Can we touch the butterflies?" Jeremiah asked.

"No way jose!" Finn asserted. "We would hurt them if we did that. This is a look, but don't touch, garden."

"Some of your Mommies and Daddies have volunteered to go along. We'll be gone most of the day on Friday, so everyone remember to bring a sack lunch. Okay, who's ready for Music Time?!" Finn grabbed his guitar and Rey rose up to go prep the next activity. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When five o'clock rolled around Rey was more than ready to go home and soak her aching feet in a bubble bath. While she waited for the last few children to go home, Rey sat down to help Hope finish her dragon puzzle. 

"Looking forward to the field trip, kiddo?" Rey placed a foot piece onto the dragon puzzle, while keeping an eye on the other children playing with blocks.

Hope clapped her hands and wiggled in her seat, "Yes! Yes! Yes! Can I wear my butterfly wings too?"

"Hmmmm let's not, munchkin. I'd hate for you to lose them. Do you have a shirt or headband with butterflies on them? That'd work better."

Hope hummed a yes trying to fit two pieces together. "Is my Daddy coming on the field trip too?"

"Try it this way…" She spun the piece around. "He hasn't told me so, but there's still room in the van. Why don't you ask him tonight?" 

The intercom buzzed, letting Rey know that Hope's Grandmother had arrived to pick her up and was headed back to the room. Hope raced over to the coat rack, grabbing her puffy jacket and backpack. "I want you to meet my Grammy, Rey!" She grabbed Rey's hand and pulled her over to the doorway, letting go only to barrel into her Grandma's hug. "Grammy, this is my teacher Rey! She helped me finish my puzzle and we're going on a field trip Friday to see _real_ butterflies and I want Daddy to come!!" Shared laughter filled the hallway over Hope's exuberant greeting. 

"I'm so pleased to meet you. Hope talks about you all the time! I'm Leia." As they talked, Leia discreetly surveyed Rey. She was tall for a woman, but then Ben was taller still. She was dressed in a long denim skirt with a knit red top and ballet flats. Nothing fancy, but of course, a preschool teacher's wardrobe must need to be full of things easy to wash sticky fingers off of. She was lovely, Leia decided, but it was her kindness towards Hope that won her approval. It was time to play matchmaker, she thought.

"Rey, can you tell me a bit more about the trip on Friday? I'm sure her father would love to volunteer." Leia inquired, as she threw her son under the bus. It was for his own good after all.

"We can always use more hands on deck with this crew! We're leaving at 8:30 on Friday morning and will return at 3pm. No worries about driving since we have room still on the vans. Each parent will be assigned several kids to keep an eye on, though we'll move as a group. Have him leave a note at the front desk if he can help. We'd love to have him." Rey watched as Hope whispered into her Grandmother's ear and Leia whispered back. The two were obviously as thick as thieves. She found herself wishing she'd had such a fun Grandma too. 

Hope leaned over to hug Rey goodbye. 

"See you tomorrow, Rey! Thanks for helping me with my puzzle." Grabbing Rey's cheeks, she turned her head and whispered in her ear, "Grandma's on my side now. Shhhh, don't tell Daddy."

With a confused look on her face, Rey promised to keep the secret and waved them off. What was that all about, she wondered as she re-entered the classroom to close for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my beta, Angela, for all her amazing help! Here are some digital cookies for you 🍪❤️
> 
> What do you think of our little scheming duo?! Will they succeed out make a mess of things? 👀
> 
> Until Saturday!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben goes out to lunch with startling results...

[Moodboard](https://imgur.com/a/c4AWYhD)

"How is your week going?" Poe asked over lunch Thursday afternoon. Ben and Poe had needed an escape after a particularly stressful conference call that morning. They made their way toward a booth by the window. Outside the snow continued to fall lazily as if in slow motion.

"Terrible," Ben replied acerbically. "My mom volunteered me for Hope's field trip tomorrow morning. I can't wait to spend a day watching a group of 4-year-olds wreck havoc on the general public."

Poe laughed loudly, earning him a glare from the little old lady at the next booth over. "Better you than me. I'd probably lose one of them!" They grinned as the waitress delivered their lunches to the table. "Any progress figuring out who your mystery lady is yet?" he asked, taking a bite of his turkey club. 

Ben snorts, "I wish. I saw someone who reminded me of her at the restaurant the other night though."

"What was she wearing? Maybe I saw her too. Let's see if I can pull a name out of my hat."

"Well, she was about this tall," he says pointing to his sternum. "Her brown hair was in a messy bun, and she wore jeans and a college hoodie. Oh, and there was glitter on her cheek. I remember wondering where she would have picked that up. She backed into me near the bathrooms and I saved her from eating concrete."

"Not ringing any bells. Who did she sit with? Did you notice?"

Ben pondered for a minute, watching the flow of humanity walking by outside the window, before replying, "I didn't recognize the people. One was a twenty-something dark skinned man and the other was the front desk receptionist. You know, the one who's always smiling...they sat over in the corner." 

Poe looked thoughtful when suddenly a light bulb went off behind his eyes. "I think you're talking about Rey! Why didn't I think of her before?! The others must have been Rose and Finn, they're friends of mine too. We all went to the dance together on Valentine's Day. Now that I think about it, Rey _did_ seem to disappear for most of the evening. 

"What costume did she wear!?"

"That girl from Phantom of the Opera. The angel one. Uh... you know Christine, I think is her name. That's Rey's favorite musical. She's gaga for it."

Ben's eyes locked on Poe as his hands started to tremble. He felt like the kid on Christmas morning who is given the biggest gift under the tree. "What department does she work in!? I've looked for her everywhere!"

"It's no wonder you couldn't find her. She's a preschool teacher in the daycare center. You'd never find her wandering the hallways." 

Ben looked dumb struck by this remark and muttered, "Ray is a girl? Hope's teacher, Ray?" Poe can tell Ben's trying to connect some mental dots and has mercy on him.

"It's spelled with an e. R-e-y."

"She was under my nose all along. Geez! Hope's been pestering me to ask her teacher on a date and I kept telling her no because I thought SHE was a HE, R-a-y."

Poe snorts into his milkshake. "Yeah, she gets that sometimes. I wouldn't have pegged tall, dark, and shy as her type, but if you hit it off, who am I to argue?! But I gotta ask," he cleared his throat and assumed an air of condescension, "before I give you her number. What are your intentions towards my friend? I'm kinda like a big brother to her."

"A big brother who couldn't remember her even when I described her last week?!" Ben gave Poe the stink eye. 

"I don't think of her like that, so she just slipped my mind as a prospect for you." 

Ben's thoughts flew in a hundred directions. What should he do first? Run to the office and throw himself at her feet! Text her? Introduce himself tomorrow? Dinner and a movie. What if she didn't like him when she got to see the real Ben Solo? He ran his hand through his hair and decided to focus on one thing at a time. He remembered how much she loved flowers and an idea floated into his mind. Standing up he gave Poe a distracted goodbye, with a plea to text him Rey's number, and he headed out the door for a flower shop he knew was a few blocks away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rey's afternoon was going along like a house afire. In other words, her sanity was slowly being leeched away by a group of preschoolers too excited about tomorrow's field trip to settle down. She rolled her neck trying to ease some of the tension from her shoulders and vowed to get a cup of tea at the first possible chance.

"Miss Reeeeey! Jeremiah is drawing a mustache on his face with a Sharpie!" Rey gave herself a facepalm as she hollered to her co-teacher, "Finn, do we have any rubbing alcohol in the closet?" She started walking towards the miscreant when the classroom door unexpectedly opened. Every head in the class turned towards the interruption. Rose breezed in with her arms full of an exquisite floral arrangement, her grin so wide Rey thought her cheeks should rip.

"I have a delivery for one Rey Kanata!" She placed them on the counter out of reach of tiny hands, and did a happy dance as she held out a tiny white envelope. "I think it's from _Him!_ Open it quick. I'm dying! The delivery boy came from the best florist in town!" she whispered giddily.

In a daze Rey snatched up the envelope and quickly opened it. She read:

_Starlight,_

_Found you, just like I promised. I'd be delighted to have you join me for dinner Saturday night at six o'clock. Meet me at Leroux's. I'll be waiting…_

_"Think of me fondly,"_

_P.T.O._

Rey bit her lip and smiled as she handed the note to Rose. He most definitely was interested in her! Leaning slightly she inhaled the gentle fragrance of the roses and lilies in the arrangement. A dozen purple roses in a crystal vase were interspersed with white calla lilies. She wondered if the choice of flowers was intentional as she noted their meanings. The roses meant enchantment and love at first sight, while the lilies meant overwhelming beauty. Rey felt her cheeks warm slightly at the sentiment. If he remembered their conversation as well as she did then the message was intentional. Her heart raced at the thought of seeing his smile again. 

Finn gave her a side hug as he whispered, "I have never been so glad to say I told you so! I'll go read the kids a story so you can talk with Rose for a few minutes." He led the kids off to the other side of the room to read.

"Are you going to go to dinner?! Do you want to go shopping Saturday morning? Have you ever seen such beautiful flowers!?"

"Rose, Rose, breathe!! Yes, let's go shopping. I want to dazzle. Did you notice the Phantom quote? He remembered…." she whispered.

The rest of the afternoon Rey couldn't help how often her eyes wandered over to the flowers on the counter. Butterflies had taken up aerial ballet in her stomach. His note resided in her pocket, a reminder of their upcoming date. And on her lips...a smile that refused to dim.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Daddy!!! Guess what?!" Hope announced, as she ran through the front door that night with Han at her heels.

"What is it, Hopper?" Ben asked as he scooped her up. 

"Rey got flowers at school today! There were so many... it was ginormous! She let us take turns smelling them and I liked the roses best. The white ones made my nose tickle."

"Was it her birthday today?"

"Nope. She said a friend sent them to say hello. I think that's a silly reason, but it made teacher happy," she replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

"How could you tell?" Ben asked, while waving goodbye to his dad.

"Well, she smiled alot, even when Jessika dropped her snack on Kaydel's head because Kaydel called her a meanie. And then she kept staring out the windows even though Mr Finn called her name _three times_. Maybe her ears weren't working?"

Ben felt a grin spreading across his face as he set about filling up the tub for Hope's bedtime bath. Rey had loved the flowers, it was obvious. He couldn't wait to see her again, yet he was nervous about the field trip. What if she recognized him, how would he handle it? It's not like there'd be much opportunity to talk while keeping an eye on all the kids. And he didn't necessarily feel like playing least in sight either. Did he even want her to recognize him before Saturday? Would she? Ben shook his head with irritation and told himself to grow up. He wasn't a high school boy with a crush. He was mature enough to wait patiently and see what happened tomorrow. He only had to wait… Twelve hours and five minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Greetings, Readers! I hope you were as thrilled as Ben to finalllllllly know who his Angel is! Did you catch the three Phantom easter eggs I threw in there? My excellent Beta, Angela, caught the hardest one right off the bat. A dozen chocolate eggs to her for finding it and helping me with my story 💐. 
> 
> Next week Ben meets Rey again for the field trip. Will she recognize him? Guesses?! 👀👀👀


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey meet again on a field trip! ❤️🦋❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's the day you've all waited for!! 👏🏻👏🏻FINALLY!!👏🏻👏🏻 I get giddy reading this chapter and I wrote the silly thing!! 
> 
> Will Rey remember him....??

[Moodboard](https://imgur.com/a/FnS739n)

Ben was rudely awakened by a small human bouncing on his bed the next day. Feigning sleep, he waited for his daughter to bounce closer then, rising suddenly, he snatched her into his arms and tickled her toes. Hope giggled hysterically and fought to get free. 

"It's field trip day, Daddy!! Let's go!"

Ben took in her mis-matched clothes and the hair falling out of an attempted ponytail with a hidden smile. "I can't go in my pajamas. How about I get dressed and we do our hair together first? What do you want for breakfast this morning?" 

Ben grabbed a pair of dark jeans and a black knit sweater out of the closet while he listened to Hope chatter about her friends. After helping her pick a different pair of pants for herself, he set her on the bathroom counter and brushed out her hair. Two pigtails, and four chiffon butterfly barrettes later, she was pixie perfect. They ate a quick breakfast and before he knew it they were pulling into the employee lot at the office. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

While Finn was out front putting car seats into the vans, Rey and several parent helpers were inside making name tags, wrestling rambunctious children into jackets and supervising last minute bathroom breaks. At best it could be called controlled chaos. As she handed out name tags, Ben and Hope quietly entered the room. 

Ben was glad, for the moment, to be unobserved. There she was. Rey. Just Rey. No costume or mask to disguise or entice. And she left him breathless, even more so than the night of the dance because this was genuine. She was beautiful, with beguiling freckles he hadn't been able to see before. He'd be lying if he said he didn't like the way her outfit accentuated her slender figure. She wore a black sweater that had a diamond pattern picked through with gold thread; it shimmered when she moved. This was paired with dark jeans and comfy sneakers. He noted how she smiled when interacting with her students and his heart squeezed. 

Ben was dragged from his contemplation by Hope as she pulled him straight towards the lady in question. Apparently he had been too slow for his daughter. 

"Rey, look! My daddy came with me." she announced, her small chest puffed out in pride.

Rey turned to greet Hope but the words died on her tongue as she looked up at the man towering beside the little girl. He was a tall drink of water, no mistaking that. She felt herself start blushing as he gazed at her with frank admiration in his eyes. Those eyes, she thought to herself, why were they so familiar? Honey brown eyes…then she remembered the embarrassing tumble in the restaurant, and the strong arms that had caught her. Of course, she'd meet him again after looking like a drunken college girl. Of all the dumb luck. Maybe he wouldn't recall her, she silently pleaded. 

"I'm so pleased to meet you. Hope talks about you all the time. I'm Rey," she replied, coming back to the present. She shook the proffered hand, and glanced down when his large hand engulfed hers in a vaguely familiar warmth. What was with her today? 

"I feel like I already know you, Rey. Hope talks about you often too." She hadn't recognized him, but secretly he was relieved, maybe he could work off some of these anxious jitters before dinner tomorrow. "So, how can I be of help today?" He glanced around the sunny room, noting his bouquet in the window. "Would it help if I read the kids a story?"

"That would be a godsend. Thank you," Rey said. "The kids are really excited to go and that tends to make them harder to contain. The books are on the shelf over in the corner." Turning, she addressed Hope. "Why don't you pick a story for your Dad to read to your friends?" 

Rey watched Ben gather the children who were ready to go, into a circle on the carpet. Once his daughter settled onto his lap he began to read Click Clack, Moo. As Rey listened to his deep voice, a flicker of awareness fluttered at the back of her mind crying out to be recalled. She dismissed it as deja vu, and idly wondered if someone had turned up the heat. She was feeling rather warm.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The museum was an enormous hit with the children. For many it was their first visit to the large museum. Built near downtown, the building housed an indoor merry go round, butterfly garden, and multiple floors of interactive play. The biggest hit was the child size grocery store. The children's faces were alight with delight as they pushed around the pint sized shopping carts, and purchased all the groceries on their lists. They even took turns nicely being cashiers. 

After lunch and bathroom breaks, the group headed to the area named Imagination Destination. Ben laughed watching Hope and her friends put on a play in the mini amphitheatre. The kids changed costumes on a whim, never agreeing on one story to tell and it devolved into a fashion show quickly. He watched his daughter sashay across the stage, and wondered where she had learned that until he heard her singing Let it Go. Elsa…of course, he grinned. Ben turned when he heard someone plop indecorously down next to him. 

Rey blew hair out of her face and shot Ben a wry smile. 

"The kids are having so much fun, I feel kinda guilty being so ready to leave. Is Hope having fun today?" 

Ben glanced back at Hope and smiled, "She's having a ball. Have we lost any of the kids yet?" 

Rey laughed out loud and replied, "Not yet, but I keep counting heads just in case. You know, Hope is a delight to having class. She's always cheerful, smiling, and comes up with the most interesting stories to tell," she winked.

"I hope she hasn't spilled any of my secrets?"

"No not unless you count the fact that she told the whole class you snore when you sleep, like a piggy. Hope made the funniest sound effects!"

Ben's cheeks turned a little red, but he chuckled, "Ouch! But true. I'm sure the neighbors can hear me snoring too."

"I hope this isn't too forward, but Hope seems to adore you. You two must be very close?"

Ben blushed, and looked at the floor, his fingers fidgeting with his watch. "Well, it's just the two of us at home so she's my whole world. It'll be hard to let her go off to kindergarten next year. Let her grow up a little bit more."

They both turned when someone cleared his throat, "Sorry for interrupting, but it's time for us to head into the butterfly garden. Shall we gather up the kids?" Finn asked.

Rey jumped up, "This is my favorite place to visit at the museum! Come on!" Working together, she, Finn and the parents gathered all the children into a group and headed for the Dancing Wings Butterfly Garden. After going over the rules for the garden, they quietly entered. It was like suddenly finding yourself in the tropics. The air was warm and moist, and the foliage was vibrant even though it was the middle of winter outside. You could almost feel the life, like a living presence, in the room. They split up into groups and quietly wandered along the paths, admiring the waterfall and the beautiful trees growing overhead. The walls were thickly hung with vines, and here and there spiked purple flowers showed off their colors. Rey admired the pale pink clustered flowers that hung from the pergola best. It seemed the kids understood how special the room was, because all of them tiptoed quietly for once. You could almost hear the butterflies in flight. Once in a while a group would pause and admire a butterfly that landed on a nearby flower. 

The real excitement came when a blue morpho butterfly landed on Ben's shoulder. All the kids whispered excitedly as he slowly knelt down so that they could admire the butterfly. It's jewel-toned blue iridescent blue wings contrasted sharply with the black rim of its' wings. The children watched as the butterfly gently flexed its' wings up and down. As they watched it quietly fluttered away to a nearby tree. "Daddy, the butterfly loved you," Hope whispered. "That was so cool."

Ben nodded his head in agreement, "Let's see if we can go find the turtle in the pond. Keep your eyes open."

Ray watched out of the corner of her eye as another butterfly landed on Ben's hair. He was so gentle and tall. It was an enigma to her, and quite attractive. And in the space between one heartbeat and the next it struck her, his resemblance to her Phantom. He towered over her, he was dark-haired, and she remembered that he had mentioned he had a child. A daughter, and that he was raising her alone. Could Ben be her Phantom? She found that it was suddenly her dearest wish. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week is their first "official" date!! ❤️❤️ I hope you enjoyed all the fluff today 😁.
> 
> A pair of butterfly wings to my beta, Angela, for her continued support 🦋
> 
> Did it turn out like you'd expected? Let me know in the comments! Have a lovely weekend 🙂
> 
> P.S. Let me know if the moodboard links are working. Seems like they aren't.
> 
> \----Phantom easter eggs from last chapter---
> 
> 1\. "Leroux's." --The Phantom of the Opera was written by Gaston Leroux.
> 
> 2\. "Think of me" - Think of Me Fondly is one of my favorite Phantom songs.
> 
> 3\. Ben's note is signed, "P.T.O" -- otherwise known as Phantom of The Opera. Used in the play on another note.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey's "official" First Date 💐

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ring the bells 🎊 and blast the glitter 🎉It's time for their First Date!!!!! ❤️💐❤️

<http://imgur.com/a/zfFp9gN>

"All right, honest opinions, people! This isn't the time for half-truths. What do you think?" Rey asked as she stepped out of her bedroom. Poe, Finn, Rose, and Kaydel had gathered to cheer her on. She didn't know who was more excited- her or her friends. Rose had done her hair again while Kaydel created what she'd coined, "the look".

"Peanut, I'm gobsmacked. You look so pretty. This is one lucky guy you're going to meet," Finn responded.

Poe looked her up and down, whistling, "Sol - er...this guy's an idiot if he doesn't throw himself at your feet tonight. Maybe I should steal his thunder and take you out myself." Poe squirmed in his seat and hoped fervently no one noticed his little blunder. Keeping secrets was not in his wheelhouse.

Ray blushed at the effusive compliments and twirled around so that they could see the back. She wore a shell pink, floor-length dress with a v-neck that gently draped over her slender figure. The back of the dress was gathered at her lower back with a large silver rhinestone clip that sparkled when she walked. It always made her feel like she wore a wink. The dress was a little lightweight for the season, but it was her favorite, and courage was more important tonight than being warm. After all, beauty knows no pain, or so the saying goes.

Rose had teased and fluffed and curled until her hair fell in gentle waves and Kaydel had given her a smokey eyes for extra allure. 

"Is Cinderella ready for her ball?"

Taking a deep breath, she nodded, "Here goes nothing," and headed out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rey arrived a few minutes early and parked nearby. She took a few deep breaths, willing herself to calm down. She stared at the night sky and gasped softly as a shooting star raced across the inky blankness. Making a wish that Ben was the one waiting for her, she exited her car and made her way into the restaurant.

Leroux's was an elegant brick establishment in the downtown area, known for its French cuisine and ambience. Never having dined here before, Rey paused a moment and took in the elegant surroundings. From the redwood flooring to its curved ceiling, the room exuded taste. The far side of the room was a wall of windows overlooking the city. Round tables were scattered around the room, each with a hurricane lamp and a softly glowing candle inside. What she appreciated most about the room were the chandeliers. Each chandelier was made up of clustered globes of crackled frosted glass, that looked like bubbles wistfully floating above the room. If he was trying to impress her, it was working well. 

At the maitre d's podium she gave her name. "Your dinner companion is already here. Right this way, please." 

She followed quietly, her heart in her throat. She glanced at every table trying to see to whom she was being led. Then, at length, the wait was over and the maitre d' stopped before a table in the corner. Rey turned….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ben sat staring out at the night lights of the city. His leg bounced a gentle staccato on the hardwood floor. He wondered if Rey was feeling nervous too. At least he knew whom he was expecting. He hoped she wouldn't be too surprised to see him. After spending the day before interacting with her on the field trip, he knew Rey was someone he wanted in his life. She was special. He felt lighter when she was around, as a loneliness he hadn't known he felt lifted off his shoulders. He noticed he'd even laughed more. The tapping stilled when he heard the distinct sound of heels approaching. And then she was here. Her smile radiant as their eyes met. For a moment he couldn't muster a coherent thought. She was here. With him. In a dress that flowed down her like a waterfall, caressing all the curves along the way. A rose in full bloom wouldn't hold a candle to her beauty.

Rey's hand rose to cover her mouth for a moment, "I hoped it'd be you..." 

Ben let out the breath he'd been holding with a wide grin. He stood up, handing her the flowers he'd ordered especially for her. 

"You look breathtaking." Ben offered.

Rey thanked him, a becoming flush on her cheeks. He pushed her chair in gently as she admired the bouquet. It was a vibrant mix of pink and white ranunculus with sprigs of blue delphinium, and tiny white bells of lily of the valley. "I see you did your homework again," Rey said, touching the delicate petals. "Return to happiness, openness to new adventures, charming & attractive."

"I found a book at the library. The florists are starting to get used to my unique requests," he grinned. 

"I appreciate how much work you went to just for me." Pivoting in her seat, she took the menu from the waiter and placed her drink order. "Tell me, how did you find me? You didn't say anything when I fell, oh so gracefully, into your arms at the restaurant last week."

"I didn't know then. I mentioned it to Poe at work the next day and he's the one who put two and two together."

"Wait, you know Poe, too!?"

"Yeah, we work together and I may have threatened him with death if he told you so…." Ben shrugged with a grin.

"I'll never forgive him. He doesn't keep any of my secrets this well. I'm surprised his head didn't explode. Can I ask...since you knew yesterday, why did you chose not to say anything?"

He ducked his head, fidgeting for a moment. "Yeah. I did. It just didn't feel like a good place to get into it. I didn't want an audience. I was a little afraid I'd dreamed you up. Too good to be true. Also, I enjoyed watching you interact with the kids. They obviously adore you. You seem to spread your sunshine to those in your orbit. Everyone is half in love with you."

"Are they?" Rey quirked her eyebrow. "Everyone…?"

Ben stared at her for a moment, a flush rising on his ears, as he realized what he'd implied. In a low voice he softly answered, "Yeah. Everyone." He quite liked the sight of Rey blushing at his words. He reached across the table and took her hand in his. "I'm glad you came."

"Me too."

The waiter returned with their drinks and they placed their dinner order. Ben chose Ratatouille followed by a flaky Tarte Tatin for dessert. Rey decided on a hearty Beef Bourguignon with a sinful Chocolate Souffle for dessert to satisfy her sweet tooth. 

"I think you owe me for keeping me in suspense an extra day," she smirked. "I've been a wreck all day wondering who it could be and the whole time you knew who you were meeting."

"Fair enough," he said, leaning back in his seat. "What would you like as forfeit?"

Rey eyed Ben coyly while she thought. What she really wanted was another toe-curling kiss, but she dismissed the idea. She wanted him to want to kiss her, not to force him. "How about I get to make the plans for our second date? Anything I choose."

"I can live with that," he readily agreed. He was glad for a sign this wasn't a one-sided attraction. "Just promise me no karaoke." 

"Oh no, it's definitely going to be karaoke now! I have a sudden desire to hear you sing off key!" Rey giggled at his horrified expression, even as her heart leapt at his quick acceptance of a second date. "What do you do at Skywalker Incorporated? Obviously you don't work in the daycare center with me," Rey teased. 

"I'm the director of marketing. Poe is on my team actually. He has a way with words and I'm good with numbers. Together we sell people things they don't know they want yet. I like the challenge of the job." He found himself telling her about the high-wire act required to work in a family owned company, where at the end of the week you essentially take home your work family with you. How he felt he'd had to work twice as hard to prove that he deserved the promotions and weren't just given them because of who he is related to. Hope's arrival had taught him he needed to find a balance between home and work. He never wanted her to feel like second place in his affections.

After their main courses arrived, conversation continued to flow as easily. They talked about everything and nothing, following the threads of conversation wherever it went. Neither were aware as time passed around them. They never heard the tinkle of champagne flutes or the quiet murmurs of conversation around them. All they heard was the sound of their heartbeats and all they saw were the stars in each other's eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They lingered over their drinks, neither wanting the evening to end. At last they acknowledged the hour and left the restaurant. Ben offered to walk Rey to her car since it was late. They ambled slowly side by side out of the restaurant, hands brushing against each other, yet never quite holding hands. 

All too soon they arrived at Rey's car. "This is me. Thank you for dinner tonight. I've had a fantastic time."

Ben took her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze, "I can't remember a better one. Can I see you again soon?"

"I'm already looking forward to it." Rey replied. "Don't even think about worming out of Karaoke Night!"

"If you're there, I'll be there."

Reys's stomach flip flopped inside her and she filled with want. She reached out and grabbed his other hand, tugging him a bit closer. She held her breath, hoping Ben would take a hint and kiss her.

Ben got the hint and cupped one of her cheeks in his large hands. His thumb caressed her cheek with a butterfly kiss, before tipping her chin up to meet his lips. It felt like loves' first kiss, giving more than it took; gentle, yet firm. A sip of the sweetest wine. Her heart wished she could trap this moment in time and hold him always...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope, dear Reader, that this was worth the wait 🥰!!! 
> 
> I've finally decided on a final chapter count and it looks like it'll take fifteen chapters to reach the full potential of Ben and Rey's HEA 💛💚💛
> 
> Once again, I owe Angela a bag of digital Dove chocolates for not only being my Beta, but for encouraging me to add more fluff for all of you to enjoy 💜! 
> 
> Until next Saturday!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three little words and a whole lotta laughs 💛

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: For the record, again, I do not own any of Mickey Mouses' properties. 
> 
> Warning: Sugar Shock possible while reading this chapter. You've been warned 😉😍
> 
> Also: Go listen to the BSB song. It came on Pandora while I was writing and I had this mental image of Ben dancing. I lol-ed. 😂

[Moodboard](https://imgur.com/a/umXnBZO)

Rey woke to the sound of birds greeting the sun outside her bedroom window. Yawning, she stretched her arms before rolling over and getting out of bed. It had been a great week at work and tonight was _the_ night. Her second date with Ben. 9 hours and 23 minutes from now...but who was counting. Her cheeks hurt from smiling so much and she was pretty sure she'd looked goofy all week, but she didn't care a jot. She was happy; incandescently happy. 

On Wednesday she'd received another bouquet from Ben, a bright mix of gerbera daisies signifying admiration & cheerfulness. That night, they'd had a four-hour phone call and she'd been so tired the next morning that she needed a double shot espresso just to make it through the day. But it was worth it. On Friday, she'd started counting down the hours to their karaoke date and had almost decided which song from Phantom she wanted to sing. She was torn between Think of Me and Past the Point of No Return. But she was afraid that the latter was a bit risque for a second date.

With her feet comfortably ensconced in her yellow bunny slippers, she shuffled out to the kitchen to make breakfast before going on her morning run. While she waited for her oatmeal to finish cooking, she grabbed her phone with a playful grin and sent a text off to Ben…

**i hope your pipes are ready for 2nite!**

_As ready as they'll ever be._

**;) picked a song yet?**

_Yes. How does U2's classic, 'I still haven't found what I'm looking for' sound?_

**sounds like fighting words to me ;P**

**U want me 2sing babyshark? -_-**

  
  


_You wouldn't dare!_

**> :/**

_You would. I concede. You may pick my song, Sweetheart._

<3 ;)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Despite Ben's numerous protestations to the contrary, karaoke night was entertaining. When Rey wasn't dragging him up to the stage to sing, they were cozied up at their table, drinks in hand, keeping up a steady commentary on their fellow singers that had them doubled over in laughter. Being with Rey was the highlight of his week. She was easy to talk to and had a knack for drawing him out of his comfort zone just far enough. She radiated life and brought back adventure to his days. 

For her part, Rey was pleasantly surprised to find that Ben had a natural singing voice. He just disliked making an exhibition of it, which was why his rendition of Don't Go Breaking My Heart by the Backstreet Boys left her laughing, cringing, and with a bloody great grin on her face. She wanted to hide out of embarrassment; Ben had the moves of an orangutan meme. Yet at the same time…he had done it for her. And she knew then, just like a thief in the night, Ben had stolen a piece of her heart...and she very much _didn't_ want it back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So far Ben hadn't told his parents or Hope about his dating Rey yet. He'd even gone so far as to swear Maz, his babysitter, to secrecy. She'd given her word even as she winked and warned him that, "Leia would sniff out the truth faster than a coon dog on a scent." 

Ben had adamantly agreed, but still, he wanted as much one-on-one time as he could get with Rey before the women in his world descended upon his love life with their well-meaning pressure. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After their date in March, Ben continued sending Rey flowers every week. When one arrangement began to fade, Rey would be delighted by a new one to take its place. First came an elaborate arrangement of pink roses, asters, and stock. The next, it was a simple vase of cheerful daisies after Rey mentioned they were her favorite. 

There was the week he sent tulips - yellow of course, to let her know he loved the 'sunshine in your smile'. When Ben went away on a business trip in April, he sent pink camellias to tell her he was 'longing for you'. And then came the day, three months after they'd started dating, when a dozen long-stemmed, plump red roses were delivered to her. 

A tear trickled gently down Rey's cheek from a heart overflowing. He _loved_ her, and he'd chosen to tell her in a way that was significant to her. Rey wanted to sprint to the nearest elevator, run into his office and fling herself into his arms like the romantic heroine. All the while declaring her own undying love...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rey's circle of friends happily adopted Ben into the group and it soon became a "thing" for the group of co-workers to meet for a perfectly friendly game of bowling twice a month. Poe claimed that since he was the one responsible for bringing Rey and Ben back together, he should get to choose which team Ben joined...his obviously. He even had corny bowling shirts made with Team Starkiller on the back. The girls, not to be outdone, DIYed midriff baring tie-dyed shirts for the Rebel Princesses. If it gave them an unfair advantage at times by distracting the boys, well, all is fair in love and bowling.

"Yes strike! Eat that, Tico!" Poe growled a victory cry.

"Save your breath to cool your porridge, Hot Shot," she retaliated from the table. "It isn't over yet. Rey's up next, if she'd stop canoodling the enemy and bowl already." Rose made a face at Rey as she dragged her off Ben's lap. "Stop fraternizing and bring us glory!"

"If you get a strike, I'll let you eat from my Cheetos stash for a week!" Kaydel promised over the boys' jeering. 

Pumping her fist in the air, she hollered, "this one's for you, KayKay!" Rey picked up her yellow bowling ball. Breathing deeply, she swung her arm back then forward and released the ball with a snap of her wrist. A low hum vibrated in the air as the ball rolled down the lane followed by a resounding crack!

"Oh yeah! Eat my dust, Starkillers!"

Rose, Kay, and Rey reveled in their almost certain victory while the guys huddled up to complain and generally roll their eyes. 

"Ben,for the love of all that's holy, don't let Rey distract you this time. We need this win to stop the unending squeal fest that bowling's turned into. Remember, Bro's before ---"

"Don't even finish that statement, Poe. Just...no. " Ben rolled his eyes in exasperation. "If they would just play fair, we'd win more often," he shrugged.

"Nooooooo, if you stopped drooling over Rey's victory dance and focused on throwing the dang ball, we'd win more," Finn grumbled. He was still a bit protective of Rey and, as a brother, did not like his little Sis getting ogled even by her boyfriend.

Ben's hand clenched, mildly embarrassed to have been caught, yet realizing he had all the subtlety of Godzilla in Tokyo. Rey was his hearts' delight and it showed, most especially when they were in the same room. He still remembered the night she told him she loved him too. She'd surprised him, showing up on his doorstep with a large cooler filled with pints of _all_ thirty-one Baskin Robbins ice cream flavors... and a red rose from the bouquet he'd sent earlier that day. She had told him that she shared his love.

"Ben.. _Ben..._ BenjaMIN!! Snap out of it!" Ben jumped at the pair of hands that waved in front of his face. 

"Hey! Sorry...bowling, right. I'm on it." He rose so quickly from his seat that he almost tripped over his ugly bowling shoelaces. He swiped at the light sweat that'd broken out on his forehead and lifted his ball into position. And that's the moment Rey rightly deciphered where his thoughts had been and she jumped up to give him a quick peck on the cheek. 

"Good luck, Ears. I love you," she whispered quietly into said ear that had gone beet red by this point. She whirled away with a smirk while Ben gaped after her like a fish out of water. 

"We are so screwed," Finn moaned from his position, hunched over in his seat. "He's hopeless! Look at him," he threw his arm in Ben's general direction.

"Whatever happened to feminism, Rey? Isn't this treachery to womankind?!" Poe railed.

"Eh, just using an opponents' weakness against him," she playfully bantered back. 

Kay and Rose snickered in agreement beside her.

Everyone held their breath as Ben prepared to bowl his last frame. Finn held his crossed fingers in front of his face and Poe covered his eyes. He knew the results the moment squeals shattered the air around him. With a grumble, and a roll of his neck, he speared Ben's gaze with a glare, even as Ben caught Rey when she threw herself at him in victory. Ben shrugged a sorry towards his team and gathered Rey close. If this was losing, he'd gladly be a loser for the rest of his life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never get tired of our space babies saying those three little words... ❤️
> 
> Now go, listen to the BSB song... I'm dating myself but I do not care 🎶🎤
> 
> A big hug to my beta, Angela, for the extra encouragement this chapter. I was stuck for a few days 🙃.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family dinner theatre at the Solo-Organa's...

[Moodboard](https://imgur.com/a/f7TjSRK)

Ben reached into the oven and pulled out the bubbling hot peach cobbler he'd made for dinner at his parents' house that night. His mouth watered as the scent of warm peaches and nutmeg filled the kitchen. "Hope! Get a move on it. We'll be late to Grams and Gramps for dinner," he hollered down the hall.

"Daddy, I need to wear my purple dress! Can you come get it for me?" Hope hollered back from her room.

"Why do you need that one? You know it's only for special occasions." 

"I know! Grammy said to dress nice," she pleaded. 

At that Ben paused mid-step. His mom hadn't said anything to him. "Honey, why would you need to dress up?"

"It's a secret, Daddy. I can't tell you," Hope replied as she tip-toed into the kitchen.

"Who told you it was a secret? I already know." Ben felt guilty trying to trick his daughter, but desperate times called for desperate measures. And his mom playing matchmaker required strategy to avoid.

"Daddy, who told you? Did Grandma tell you?"

"Of course she did. Grandma tells me everything! Someone special is coming to dinner." The lie fell smoothly from his traitorous lips. 

"Oh," Hope looked at her feet confused. "Why did she tell me it was a secret then?! Grandmas are funny, huh?" 

"Yes, especially yours," he answered wryly. "Do you know who it is?"

"I forgetted. I'm only four, Daddy!" she turned and began skipping out of the kitchen. Ben moved quickly to stop her escape and picked her back up. He started to tickle her stomach. 

"Are you sure you don't remember? Can you hold out against...the tickle monster!?"

"No daddy. Noooo…" Hope laughed breathlessly. "Not fair!" 

"Alright, you've forced me to...eat your toes!" He grabbed her feet and pretended to nibble while he tickled. He got so wrapped up in their game that his mother's matchmaking was forgotten until he pulled in and parked on his parents' driveway. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ben sat, his hands glued to the steering wheel. He wished he could come up with a plausible excuse to skip dinner. He was in deep trouble and it was his own fault. If he'd just brought Rey over and introduced her, then his Mom wouldn't be attempting to fix him up again. He felt guilty for not being upfront, and knew he'd be the cause of his blind dates' embarrassment when he told her he was already in a serious relationship. Best to get this over with quickly.

Heaving a deep sigh, he reached for the peach cobbler and followed Hope to the front door. Leia answered too quickly for his comfort. She must have been hovering near the door. 

"Daddy, can go jump on the trampoline?" Hope chimed up.

"Absolutely," he responded, "I need to have a _chat_ with Grandma. Have fun!" Hope vanished before he finished speaking. Ben turned on his mom, and pined her with a speaking glance.

"I'm glad to see you," Leia gave him an effusive greeting.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Ben asked warily.

"What are you talking about? Can't I be happy to see my only child and darling granddaughter?!" Leia was the picture of offended innocence. 

"A blind date, Mom. Really? I'm.." he was finally at the point of no return. "I'm already seeing someone, so this is going to be incredibly awkward for everyone."

"I could kill you," she replied, rubbing her forehead. "Why don't you ever tell me anything? I feel awful. She's such a sweetheart. I was sure you'd hit it off; I mean, Hope already adored her. It seemed like a no-brainer." She physically gathered herself together and straightened up. "Well, let's make the best of it and see if we can keep from making complete fools of ourselves."

Ben nodded and held the door open for her. He stopped just inside the door though, when he heard a familiar laugh echoing through the house. His eyes roamed the open living area searching for her. And there she was, out in the backyard, delight evident on her face as she bounced on the trampoline hand-in-hand with Hope. 

_His_ Rey. Ben shook his head in happy disbelief, then turned and kissed his Mom on the cheek. "You know what, Mom. Everything's going to be okay. Don't worry anymore. I couldn't have picked better myself," and with that cryptic response he headed out the door to join his girls, leaving a very confused Leia in his wake.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Leia watched Ben interacting with Rey during the meal and became more perturbed as the evening passed. She'd raised Ben better than this. Not only was he opening doors and offering Rey the dishes before serving himself (not that those were wrong) but he seemed to go out of his way to touch her, and often. A brush of his hand on Rey's back or playing with the hair on the nape of her neck when he thought he was unobserved. But then he almost certainly squeezed her knee under the table when he made a remark about a beautiful woman he'd seen at work lately...and in front his own mother too! 

Leia wanted to slap the Solo smirk off his face and send him back to whichever planet her spawn had come from. _What had she done to deserve this,_ she wondered. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

By the time they headed outdoors for drinks on the patio, she was fuming. Ben could practically see the smoke roiling out her ears as she watched he and his Dad play checkers. For once, her ire didn't frighten him. Actually, he was vastly amused to have turned the tables on her. Not wanting to push his luck though, he'd only wait for Rey to join them before putting his mom's internal dumpster fire out. 

The evening was warm and hazy, the last trills of birdsong joining the crickets' nightly symphony. Hope played in the backyard, zipping and weaving about as she tried to collect fireflies in a jar. Rey was inside, having volunteered to wash dishes after dinner as a thank you to Leia for inviting her. 

"Dad! That's an illegal move, and where'd that extra checker come from?!," Ben chided Han.

"Are you calling me a cheater, Son? I'm wounded…" 

"You taught me everything I know _including_ slight of hand. So yeah, I saw you cheat there," Ben pointed to the suddenly crowned king that had appeared on his Dad's side of the board.

"I never should have taught you that. You've taken the fun out of winning."

With a laugh Ben reset the game and they started fresh. Playing games with his Dad could be frustrating, given his tendency to "tweak" the odds in his favor, but it was never boring. He'd just lost his second game when he heard the water turn off in the kitchen, and he knew the moment had come.

He looked at his mother with a grin and said, "Mom, there's someone I need to introduce you to…"

Leia looked at him curiously as he went to stand beside Rey, who had appeared in the doorway. He took her hand lovingly and drew her to his side, his arm going around her waist, "Mom and Dad, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend. Rey and I met at the Valentine's Dance and...we've been dating ever since." 

Leia stared at him mutely, struck dumb by the shock, while Han just smirked, "Guess your Mom went to a lot of work for nothin', eh kid?"

Ben kissed Rey on her temple and chuckled his quiet agreement.

"Mom?"

Leia stood up and walked towards Ben, took his face in her hands, and kissed him on the forehead. "I guess you inherited some of the Solo charm after all."

She took them both by the hand and said that she was glad they had found each other again. They all returned to their seats around the fire and quietly conversed as the fire settled into a warming glow. Leia wanted all the details on their reunion, and Rey ate up all the "little" Ben stories Han just _had_ to share.

After a while, Hope wandered back over to the patio looking rather dejected, "I couldn't catch any, Daddy," she said. "They're just too fast and I have little arms!"

"I'm sorry. Come here, Hopper," Ben held out his arms and Hope snuggled up in his lap. It was then she noticed how closely Ben and Rey were sitting, and his arm around Rey. She clapped her hands and pointed excitedly, "Daddy, are you hugging my teacher?"

Ben chuckled, "Yeeeees…"

"Are you in loooooooove with her?" Hope asked, batting her eyelashes.

"Uh-huuuuuuhhhh."

"AreyougoingtobemyMommy!?" she squealed at Rey, practically jumping onto her.

His Mom & Dad barely managed to cover their surprised laughter with coughing. Ben's ears turned an alarming shade of pink. He forced himself not to look at Rey, at least not until after he had died of embarrassment. Part of him was desperate to hear her reply too. They hadn't talked of marriage yet, but his heart wove quiet dreams when he was alone with his thoughts.

Rey pulled Hope into an embrace and leaned in close, "I'm working on it," Rey whispered into Hope's ear before she straightened up saying, "and now, I think we should catch some rascally fireflies!" She took Hope's hand and the two raced off giggling into the yard. Ben stared after them and wondered what she'd whispered to his daughter, and how big a sundae it would take to make Hope spill...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If, like my excellent beta, Angela, you've never had the joy of warm peach cobbler fresh from the oven, do yourself a favor and find a recipe! It's one of my summertime lfavorites made with fresh Colorado peaches. 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed the extra helping of marshmallow floof this week! Let me know what you think...
> 
> We are so near the end it makes me a little sad. Two more chapters ought to finish this love story with a nice little bow 🎀. I'm already working on my next two stories, so keep an eye out for them! One is an Aladdin Reylo AU (w/alot of twists), called Wishes. The other won't publish until the fall. It's a Regency Era letter story I'm writing with a fellow Reylo Sister 💞. 
> 
> Until next week!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope & Rey have adventures while Ben is away..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good Morning! 🌞
> 
> This chapter surprised me by writing itself into existence... I hope you enjoy its sweet goodness, and we still have two chapters to go ❤️😉❤️

[Moodboard](https://imgur.com/a/66Jw7BG)

After the family dinner, and attempted blind date, Ben and Rey decided it was time for the three of them to start spending time together. Hope was overjoyed to be included on some of their outings. They often went for picnics in the park, or read books in blanket forts on rainy days. Once they went to a street fair and the girls had butterflies painted across their faces to match the wings Ben had insisted on buying them. Hope and Rey had put on a butterfly ballet for him that night. 

Hope's favorite days though, were the days spent at the beach. She loved to chase the waves, build sandcastles together, and try to eat their ice cream cones before they melted (Rey always won that contest). Before they'd leave at the end of the day, Daddy would hoist her up on his shoulders, and they'd walk along the shore together. Rey agreed with her that clouds were prettiest when they glowed pink at sunset. When she saw the first star appear in the deepening twilight sky, Hope made a wish for a Mommy…she thought it might come true this time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One memorable Friday in June, Rey was invited to dinner for her first Princess Pajama Party. To Hope's abundant delight, Rey had shown up in her fleecy Belle pajama pants, with a matching pair for the little girl. Ben was less delighted when she presented him with Grumpy sleep pants.

"Are you serious?"

"Never been more so….do it for me?" Her bottom lip popped into a little pout that didn't match the teasing in her eyes.

"Come on, Daddy! Pleeeeeeease?"

Ben's heart was no match against two pleading beauties. In the end though, he felt like he won the prize as he held Hope and Rey curled into his sides, safe within his arms, while they slept. They were his whole world. That was the night he'd started to plan their forever…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In July, Ben had to travel for work so Rey stayed at his apartment to babysit Hope. Rey was excited, it gave her a chance to spend some one-on-one time with Ben's daughter. 

When Rey arrived, she was greeted at the front door by an ecstatic little girl who chattered on and on about all the big girl things she wanted them to do together. Rey had to warn Hope that she didn't think they could do all those things in four days, but they would still have lots of fun together, and did she want to make a secret surprise for her daddy while he was gone? Hope agreed with a resounding shriek of joy as Ben walked into the room. He gathered his girls up into a hug, kissed them both goodbye, and with one last wave he left them. 

Hope led Rey to the guest room to settle in. While Hope bounced on the bed, Rey put her clothes away, then turned and asked her, "Who would like to go to the park and swing with me today?" 

"Me, me!" replied Hope.

"Well, I want to go with somebody who has her shoes on and can beat me to the front door!" The little girl bounded out of the room like the house was on fire.

Rey laughed, grabbed her flip flops and "lost" the race. "I guess I'll just have to buy you...lunch at McDonald's!"

Hope took Rey's hand in her little one and the two went off on their picnic. They took turns pushing each other on the swings, though Hope complained that Rey was too big for her arms to push. Rey ended up carrying a very tired little girl home and tucked her into bed.

The next day, the girls spent playing salon. Hope had Rey sit down on the floor next to the coffee table covered in a random array of hair products, scrunchies, nail polish, and brushes. Hope then proceeded to do her hair and Rey was very thankful that she didn't ask to cut it too. She ended up with a bun on either side of her head a la` Lea, the Galaxy Wars princess.

Next, came the makeup. Like a petite Picasso, Hope proceeded to make up Rey's face. She swiped on purple and blue eyeshadow, then insisted on spraying her down with body glitter, much to Rey's dismay (she had forgotten the bottle was still in the bag). When she glanced in the mirror she saw so much blush that Rey thought it looked like she had a fever. Hope was pretty good with the red lipstick. Rey only had to wipe a little bit off of her teeth. 

Once Hope had declared her perfect, she said it was time to do each other's nails cuz that's what her friends' mommies did. Hope picked Rockstar pink and Ray picked Miss Piggy's Big Night blue for Hope. While the nail polish dried, they snuggled up on the couch and Rey began reading The Secret Garden aloud. The four year-old was infatuated with the idea of a locked garden all for her own. As Rey tucked Hope in that night, she whispered to Rey, "Can I give you a kiss please?"

"Of course, Darling," Rey whispered back, bending down so that Hope could give her a tiny wet kiss on the cheek. That night Rey fell asleep hugging one of Ben's sweaters she'd nicked from his closet, and dreamed about the day she would get to stay forever. 

Saturday brought the secret adventure that Rey had promised Hope. 

Rey told her, "I want you to go put on your oldest clothes, even if they are in your dirty clothes from the hamper. This is going to be a messy adventure!"

Hope looked at Rey like she'd just sprouted a third eyeball, but moved to obey. Once dressed appropriately, the girls headed to the nearest Garden Nursery. Hope looked around quizzically and asked Rey what they were doing.

Rey replied, "We're going to plant a garden for you and your daddy to enjoy this summer! " 

"But Rey, we don't have anywhere to put the flowers."

"We're going to buy pots and place them on your patio. Then it will feel like your own secret garden just like Mary in our story. What do you think?" she asked, kneeling before the little girl.

"Will you help me?" Hope asked anxiously. "Once I planted Daddy a married-gold and it died when I left it in the sunshine too long."

"Gardens are my specialty. We'll do it together and _nothing_ will die this time. I promise."

They wandered through the nursery looking at all the plants available. Rey taught Hope about what the different flowers were called, and how to grow them, and made a point of letting Hope pick out an iris because they meant hope. Rey enjoyed having someone to teach, just like she had been taught, a love of the things that grow in the earth. 

They loaded up their purchases in the car. Daisies, petunias, snapdragons (which had disappointed Hope when she realized she wasn't buying a pet dragon), geraniums, and a variety of herbs for Ben to use in the kitchen. Planting took most of the afternoon, but it was so much fun. Hope reveled in the joy of getting her hands really good and dirty. Rey talked to the flowers that they planted and told Hope that flowers liked to hear voices too. And that if you grew pretty enough flowers, fairies would come to visit and live in them. 

They were almost finished with their work when the doorbell rang. 

"Hope, you stay here and finish putting dirt around this petunia. I'm going to answer that," Rey instructed.

She took off her gloves. At the front door was a delivery man holding a vase of pink camellias. Rey put them in the living room where they could both admire them. 

"Rey, what does this pink flower mean?" Hope asked. 

"Pink camellias tell me that whoever sent them is longing for me."

"What does longing mean?"

"Longing means...missing. Your daddy misses us. Look at the note."

To: My Girls 

Wish I was with you. 

Loving you, Ben (Daddy)

Ben returned two nights later and was delighted with the garden his girls had planted for him. The apartment patio became one of their favorite places to sit that summer, with the fragrant smell of the herbs and the sun-drenched florals. Ben finally discovered what scent Rey had worn the night they met when he caught a whiff of the night blooming jasmine on his patio late one evening as he sat stargazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you found this chapter as charming as my excellent beta, Angela, did ❣️! 
> 
> There is one more chapter and an epilogue to go, and they are already written, so it's official. 💐
> 
> The Secret Garden was one of my very favorite stories as a child. I was enchanted by the idea of having a secret place all my own. I had to add it here in my flower story. 🌹🌷🌻
> 
> What do you think will happen next week? Guesses?! 
> 
> (Sidenote: I fixed all the moodboard links. They work now 😁)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where the heart is....❣️

[Moodboard](https://imgur.com/a/abODWow)

Rey snuggled into her fuzzy blanket with a sigh as she settled into the couch to binge watch the next season of The Great British Bake Off™ one Saturday morning in August. Ben was out of town again and Leia had wanted to babysit, so Rey had no plans for the weekend other than pampering herself. She was halfway through the first episode when Rose and Kay came bounding through the front door like a tidal wave. They laughed and giggled as they approached Rey.

"Come on, get up lazy bones! We want some girl time."

Rey groaned she wanted to stay in her pajamas today. There was a pint of ice cream calling her name, and she'd bought an aromatherapy bubble bath for later. "I don't want to go shopping," she whined. 

Kay grabbed her arm and gave gentle tugs on it. "Come on, Rey. I need a new dress. Please please please? I have a date tonight and I need my gals to help with moral support."

Rose pouted too, "It won't be the same without you ReyRey, please?"

Rey grumbled, but got up off the couch and went to her room to change. Half an hour later, she and the girls were at the mall sorting through the racks of dresses. Oddly enough, they seemed more interested in finding dresses for her than themselves. When she asked why, they gave lame excuses. 

Giving in to their nagging, she grabbed three dresses off the rack, as did Rose and Kay. The hilarity of the fashion show that followed had the store clerks wondering how much those customers had to drink at brunch. 

As they drove for lunch at their favorite diner, purchases in tow, Rey wondered why she hadn't heard yet from Ben. He usually texted several times when he was away. She decided to drop him a quick text. 

**Hey! loveyou <3 how's the trip going? **

When he didn't respond, she frowned and tucked her phone back in her pocket, jumping back into the conversation. After lunch, the girls decided they were overdue for mani-pedis. Rey wanted to go with a bright peacock blue but was railroaded by Kay, who insisted it was the wrong color for the season. Instead she ended up with classic French tips. 

That evening, Rose and Rey helped Kay get ready for her big date. They teased, curled, and when the zipper on her dress got stuck, they helped her swear it out and fix it. Kay had just grabbed her purse when her phone binged a notification. Glancing down at her phone, she cried out.

"What is it, Kay?" asked Rey.

"My date just cancelled on me," Kay responded, "apparently his car got a flat tire on the way here and he's waiting for AAA to pick him up. He can't make it tonight."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Rose replied, her voice oddly unsympathetic, Rey thought.

"I know, how about we go out for a girl's night instead," Kay pleaded, "I'm all dressed up and with nowhere to go, and that's a crime, girls! You both have new dresses so couldn't we have Girls' night out?"

"Well, I have nothing better to do," Rose said, "up for it, Rey?"

Thinking longingly of her Netflix binge, she agreed that she would go, and both girls went to their rooms to put on their new dresses. Rey came out of the room wearing her new little black dress. It was knee length, sleeveless with a deep v-neck and a daring splash of color from the red satin halter top strap.

As she waited for her friends in the living room, she overheard frantic whispers on the other side of Rose's door. She was getting wildly suspicious. _What are those two up to?_ She heard a clap, and then Rose's door opened. Both girls were dressed for a night out. Rey's attention, though, was caught by Rose who was carrying a single, long-stemmed red rose with a black velvet ribbon and an envelope in her hand. 

"These are for you, Rey," Rose said, handing her the gift. 

Rey took them puzzled, "Why are you giving me a present? It's not my birthday."

Rose and Kay grinned, "Just read the card."

Rey opened the card and read:

_Please let Kay put the blindfold on you and go where they lead you. I love you. See you soon._

Rey's heart stuttered as she looked up at Kay, who did indeed hold a black blindfold in her hands. 

"Is this from Ben? I thought he was at his work conference?"

"Sworn to secrecy, Babe," Kay stated. "I'm going to put the blindfold on you now, okay?" 

"Yeah, yes…" Rey's stomach was starting to flip wildly. She bent down to allow Kay to put the blindfold on her, and then both girls took her by the hand. They left the apartment and got into a vehicle that, from the feel of its leather interior, Rey didn't recognize as one of theirs. She also noticed as they drove that there was a delay in the turns like riding at the back of a bus. 

"Am I allowed to ask questions?" Rey inquired. 

"No, and we're not allowed to answer any either," Rose said with barely veiled excitement. 

Rey was feeling nervous and started picking at her nail polish when a friend gently took her hand and said, "Don't mess up your mani. You'll regret it later." 

The drive lasted about twenty minutes before she felt the vehicle slow to a stop.

"Here we are," Rose said. Gentle hands helped her out and removed the blindfold. To Rey's surprise, she was standing in front of the Organa-Solo house, which was brightly lit. She turned back and saw that she had been driven here in a limousine.

"What's going on?"

Rose pointed at the path of luminaries that started at the wrought iron gate to the backyard. Rey reached out for her friend's hands and gave them a squeeze as the tears started building in her eyes. They held hands and walked quietly towards the back gate. From time to time one of them let go to wipe a tear. Rey was glad to have her friends here with her. 

When she got to the gate Rose and Kay let go, "You've got to go from here. We'll see you soon, Love." 

They each kissed her cheek and walked back towards the front door. Rey took a deep breath, swallowed, and took her first step into the backyard. The gentle glow of luminaries along the path lent an air of romance to the twilight. She exited the side yard and saw the backyard laid out in front of her. The luminaries continued down the brick pathway and in the middle of the yard, was an arch covered in fairy lights. Underneath the arch...was Ben. 

He was wearing the same suit he'd worn the night they met. He looked good enough to eat. Rey's hands came up to her mouth as her tears started to flow. This was _the_ moment. She knew with certainty what was about to happen and she walked as quickly as her high-heeled feet could safely carry her to Ben. When she stood in front of him, she realized he looked more nervous than she did.

"Hi," she said softly. "I thought you were in Philadelphia?" 

Ben looked at her for a long moment before finding his voice again.

"You look absolutely ravishing. Also, I may have made that up. Forgive me? I have a really great excuse."

"I'm listening…" Rey replied, heart in her throat.

"Starlight, Shakespeare says that love is like a star that guides home wandering souls. Well, I followed your light," his voice broke for a moment and he took a deep breath through his nose, "and it brought me, it brought _us_ , home." From behind his back he gently drew Hope, in a dress of royal blued. "You brought us home. And we cannot imagine a home or a life that doesn't have you in it." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small Tiffany blue box and got onto his knee. "I promise that you will always have a home in my arms. Will you marry me, my Love?" Ben looked at Hope and said, "Okay, Honey, it's your turn now." 

Hope reached into her little purse. There was a crinkle of foil and she pulled out a Ring Pop™. She got down on both of her little knees, "Daddy and me talked about this, and I get to ask you too. Will you be my mommy?"

Tears streamed down Rey's cheeks and she thought her heart would burst from such pure happiness. Rey knelt down carefully at Hope's eye level and said, "Baby, I would love nothing more than to be your mommy."

Hope took the Ring Pop and put it on Rey's right hand, then threw herself in Rey's arms with a cry of joy. Rey held the little girl close and gave Ben the answer he'd been waiting for, "Yes! Wherever you go, I want to go too. You're my home too." 

He reached over, wrapped them both in his arms and kissed his new fiancee with all his heart. He took Hope and helped Rey back to standing. She held out her still shaking hand and he slipped the ring on her finger. He knew it was the right one when he'd seen the solitaire sitting in golden petals. It was a rose that would never die.

From the direction of the house there came clapping, cheering, and a, "Way to go, Peanut!"

Rey turned around and saw that Ben had invited her found family to share this moment with them. She also noticed for the first time that the patio was decorated with pink hearts and silver streamers. A s'mores station had been set out near the fire pit there and all her favorite junk foods graced the buffet table. Tables were scattered around the patio and there was even a chocolate fountain.

Rey kissed Ben again and told him how happy he had made her. Holding her close he said, "Let's go celebrate with _our_ family."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😭❣️😭 I cried writing this, not going to lie. I am so happy for our babies. Anyone else cry? 🙋🏻♀️
> 
> I wrote Ben's proposal at 3am in the dark. I woke up and the words were just there, but I didn't want to wake my husband by turning on a light. My handwriting is pretty legible in the dark too 😂. He thinks it's too mushy, my Mom adored it...eh. Everybody's a critic 😉.
> 
> Anyone catch the floral nod to Phantom there? 😉🌹
> 
> Next week is the Epilogue. I'm happy/sad. Till then......I'm going to go cry happy tears again...


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happily Ever After....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been waiting this entire story. No hints...This was entirely self-indulgent 🥰😁😜

[Moodboard](https://imgur.com/a/gRIjTwv)

_One year later…_

  
  


Rey sat in a tiny chair at work, attempting to focus on the picture she was helping Andy color, but her mind was racing and she was tired of trying to pretend it wasn't. She stood restlessly to her feet and glanced at her watch for the hundredth time that morning. Any time now, it had to be. She was brimming with restlessness. Was she nervous or nauseous; was she both? Sighing, she quit pacing the length of the room and sat down in the rocking chair in the corner. Maybe the motion would soothe her spirit. Her hand drifted down to her lower abdomen and she idly drew circles on it while her mind drifted back over the last year…

After the proposal, Ben and Rey decided that they didn't want a long engagement. Instead, they'd had an autumn wedding three months later. It had been a small intimate candlelight affair. Leia's presence had assured it would be elegant, in spite of its size. She and her future Mother-in-Law had a lot of fun planning the wedding together. When Rey grew indecisive or simply irritated with fawning salespeople, Leia would step in, snap her fingers and things would fall into place. Rey had chosen a floral theme budding with deep pink and white florals. To her delight, she had spent a memorable day with Leia and Hope, picking out her wedding dress. It had a vintage air to it. Yards of sheer fabric with lace embellishments. She’d especially loved the yoke neckline and the split, elbow-length sleeves. The first time she put it on, she had felt like a medieval princess who had caught herself a worthy knight to carry her away to his stronghold.

Hope had been thrilled to be the flower girl, and insisted on going slowly down the aisle to put the petals _just so_ for her new mommy to walk on. It had been a night of dreams as their families came together to rejoice in the new union. Afterward, they'd gone to a cozy bed and breakfast in Connecticut for their honeymoon. They took rambling walks through the woods appreciating the beauty of the changing seasons, kissed beneath showers of falling leaves, and watched the sunset from the hot tub on their balcony.

Adjusting to their new normal after they returned home hadn't always been easy, but it was worth it. It had been hard at first for her to balance being a newlywed and a new Mommy. There were days that Hope and Rey hadn't gotten along very well but she was patient and determined to forge a relationship with Hope based on trust and affection. Once a month, Leia and Han would have Hope over for a sleepover weekend so that Ben and Rey could have some alone time. Those had been a much-needed respite.

Rey had worked hard in a creative, DIY whirl to make Ben's apartment less tribute to modernism and more loved oasis. Now you’d see soft pillows strewn on couches and floral curtains ruffled by the breeze. Plants covered flat surfaces, and there were splashes of color in the family photographs. Their laughter filled the home with welcome…they had each other and it was enough.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Upstairs, Ben was in a marketing meeting with his team when they were interrupted by a delivery person.

“I have a delivery for,” he glanced down at his clipboard, “Ben Solo.”

Ben was surprised, but stood up, “Yeah that's me.”

“Then these are for you,” the man handed over a bouquet, to Ben's surprise.

_Who would send him flowers at work_ , especially pink carnations? He wondered. He reached for the card and was surprised to find that it was attached to a pacifier. _This must be a prank_ , he thought, opening the card. It read simply, **‘** Congratulations on your promotion! Love, Starlight.’ 

Ben froze, like a deer in the headlights, and dove for his smartphone. A quick search on Bing explained the meaning of pink carnations, daisies, and baby's breath to him. As the puzzle pieces fell into place he paled and fled the meeting. He bolted across the floor to the elevator, weaving in and out of coworkers like a race car. He almost collided with a secretary weighed down by a tray of coffees, but leapt out of her way with a deftness born of desperation. On the elevator, he punched the number for the daycare centers’ floor and stood there, mercilessly tapping his toes and fingers, much to the chagrin of the other occupants of the elevator. 

After three stops on the way down, fate finally showed kindness to him and he arrived on Rey’s floor. He ran into her classroom, skidding through the door with a resounding squeal of shoes on linoleum. Rey looked up from her spot in the rocking chair and smiled tentatively at him. Had he gotten the message? 

Ben beamed, his smile stretched from ear-to-ear. _He knew_. He walked over to Rey and knelt in front of her. He took her hands in his large ones. She leaned to meet him forehead to forehead and whispered, “Are you happy?”

Ben echoed her long ago words, and replied, “Exquisitely so, but just to be clear...you're pregnant, right?”

Rey wiped away the tears from his eyes and said, “Yes. I took four tests this morning...we're having a baby!”

_Nine months…_ and five hours and thirty-three minutes _later_ ….

... little Erik Benjamin Solo made his grand entrance onto the world's stage, “singing” his heart out; much to the delight of his Father, Mother, and big sister, Hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...The End.
> 
> I can't believe it's done, my first fanfic piece ever. 😭Thank you to all of you, dear Subscribers, who've made this first experience a joy! Thank you to my beta, Angela, for cheering me on, sending digital cookies, and catching my rogue commas. 😘 
> 
> Note: Pink Carnations = maternal love, Daisies = innocence, baby's breath is obvious
> 
> I've officially been bitten by the writing bug and I have two stories going as WIPS. The first is Wishes, an Aladdin Reylo with a dynamic plot twist. 😉 It'll probably be a month or so before I have enough completed chapters to stay ahead of my update schedule. The second WIP is an unnamed Regency Epistolary, not Reylo, that I am writing with my Beta. Stay tuned....
> 
> Until the next story hour begins 😘.....

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi, Everyone! With great trepidation I present my very 1st FanFic eVeR! Eek! I honestly didn't know I had it in me 😬. Writing has never been a desire of mine...until I saw TRoS for the first time. I was devastated and quickly turned to fanfic to help me cope 😭💔. I've got eight chapters finished, so I feel ready to start uploading. Two chapters this weekend, and then I will update weekly only. I hope you enjoy our sweet Reylo babes in this fluffy AU of mine ❤️💐🌃
> 
> Let me know what you think, but please, be kind. Quarantine is hard enough w/o trolls too 😉


End file.
